Revan's Return
by ihavetohaveaname
Summary: A series about what happens when Revan returns to his love; Bastila Shan I know official sources said he never comes back but this is fanfiction after all. Rated T to be safe for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic and hope it's ok and enjoyable to read. I would highly appreciate constructive criticism and reviews this intends to be a series, but first I am seeing how this goes down. NOTE: All characters respond to their respected owners at bioware and lucasarts.

Okay I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Bastila, you can't go on like this forever" Carth commented, even though this comment went through Bastila's head without notification, she couldn't think of anything but him. He was the one who saved her from becoming what she hated, he was the one she loved and longed for, he was the one who was the saviour of the republic, he was the one who had set out to eliminate the sith threat, and overall he was the one she missed oh so greatly.

Revan.

He would have been gone for three years tomorrow, Bastila had been counting the days ever since he left, and left nothing but a holo-pad after that last magical night they had spent together, she can still remember every detail of that night. That holo-pad Bastila still had and savoured till this day, with all the details of his leaving, she knew what it said off by heart now;

_Bastila it's still inside me the darkness and the memories are coming back. I have remembered what I found in the unknown regions and I must stop it. I don't know whether I'll be coming back, and you can't follow me, I must do this on my own, I care too much about you, and the others to risk your lives to help me defeat what I not only found but made worse._

_But Bastila I have to tell you now before I go; You have made me the happiest man in the world all the memories we've shared, all the time we've spent together and all the love we held for each other. I will never regret the time we spent together it was the happiest moments of my life,_

_I love you Bastila Shan and always will._

Bastila had been waiting for him to return in the same room for almost three years, on Telos. The main reason for Telos was because of Carth he had been so good to her ever since, he was the one she could now relate to, she didn't understand how he kept strong despite all he'd been through. Carth, he was also upset by Revan's leaving over the time they had spent together he had began to feel close to the old sith lord, all the personal information they shared. He could still remember when Revan approached him and told him about his feelings for Bastila, Carth not helping but chuckle at this just simply wishing him good luck, with what he described to be the most stone-hearted woman in the galaxy. Yet now this woman was in tears over her love.

The room she stayed in was a simple one, like any other room on Telos. The not exactly most comfortable bed in the corner with the white bedclothes draped over it untidily, causing the sheets to wrinkle. The table next to the bed made of some type of cheap plastic, with nothing but a small cone lamp on it. The walls all white nothing personal about the room, well apart from the holo-pad and pictures that were placed on the shelf right next to the bed. The panoramic window at the far end of the room of which Bastila spent most of her time looking out of hoping she would see the one ship she ever wanted to see again, with the one person she ever wanted to see again piloting it.

Bastila then just realised what Carth said, she looked up at him "I know Carth, it's just..." Bastila failed to finish the sentence, tears beginning to swell in her eyes she attempted to wipe them away with the back of her hand. She didn't know why to bother, after all by now Carth had seen her tears on many occasions. Bastila then finished her sentence though it was muffled by sobs, "I miss him so much."

"I know" said Carth in his strong, assertive yet comforting voice. Carth began to hug Bastila trying to comfort her, as Revan left him a holo-pad as well, simply telling him to keep the republic strong and to look after Bastila for him, mainly to make sure she never followed him. Carth then let go as he did not want to make it awkward for Bastila, as he knew she valued their friendship, but Carth didn't feel that way about Bastila, anyway her heart belonged to Revan.

It was beginning to get late now on Telos, the stars at their brightest with the twinkle on each of them different to the other, some brighter than others. The lights in each other room distinguishing one-by-one like candles being blown out.

Bastila then realised by looking out the window just how sleep deprived she was, she hadn't been able to sleep well for since Revan left barely scraping five hours a night. She found it hard to sleep without him there, she missed his body heat and his soft scented musk, and when she was scared or worried she'd wrap her arms round his waist and bury her head into his toned chest. There were also the times when she couldn't sleep; she simply used to watch him sleep how peaceful he looked when he slept, how even his breathing was, he still could never escape her mind.

Carth immediately read the tiredness off of her face and gave a soft smile from his thin lips, "I understand" Carth said looking at Bastila.

"Thanks Carth" Bastila replied to him with the slight sadness still in her voice, he now understood when Bastila needed her own space. Carth began to walk out the room as he walked over to his own room just across the hall, he smiled at her as he walked and Bastila tried to smile back but it was only a half-hearted smile, the door shut behind Carth, and she was alone again.

She walked over to her bed and looked at the picture of Revan on her shelf as she did every day. He was so handsome, his deep brown eyes with that trace of gold in them. The way that his firm lips supported his beautiful smile, which showed off his gleaming white teeth. The way his auburn hair flopped over his head, the hair style was untamed but still groomed somehow. No wonder she fell completely in love with him combined with his looks, his compassion, and simply the way he made her feel.

Bastila then walked drowsily over to her bed and placed her head on the lumpy pillow she had grown so accustomed to. For some strange reason that night she fell asleep almost immediately and there was now worry or fret in her mind.

They walked alone Bastila and Revan hand in hand upon the surface of Dantooine with the grass swaying in the gentle breeze, and the sun of Dantooine lighting up the path in front of them. Revan stopped in the path just behind the great biba tree Bastila had told him about when he was still a training jedi. Revan wrapped his muscular arms round Bastila's waist and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Then Bastila woke up and the tears ran down her face like rivers she missed him so much the dreams were becoming more real though, why this was she didn't know she tried to comfort herself saying he was coming back, but even though her heart wanted to believe it her mind wouldn't let her be disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ok here it is this is from Revan's point of view and this story happens at about the same time as the first one. I don't know whether I'm that impressed with this as I dunno why but found it really hard to write. Also I'd like to specially thank the 4 people who took the time to review my work it means alot, I spend hours writing this and all i'm asking is for someone to take a minute to tell me what they think. Oh and with the exile she is light sided and before people ask me about the exiles companions I couldn't write with too many characters so I kept it simple. Although I still think doing a series for my first story was risky why didn't I just do a one-shot? Anyway enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own star wars so characters still belong to bioware and Lucasarts

* * *

The ebon hawk was gliding through space on its way to the next destination in the unknown regions. Its crew contained a minimal number of just four "people" but that was more than enough, this crew included one Revan Krose, Sian Treath (The Exile), and two droids that were programmed by the names of T3-M4 and HK-47.

This crew had been through much during the mission they had decided to embark on, some joined the mission later than others but they were still adamant to the same cause; to stop the rise of the true sith empire. Only so far most of their efforts had been in vain with only the occasional award, for the constant bereavements their bodies have been through. Together they had been through many fights and battles even sometimes to gain allies on the planets they had been too, though most of their allies had been either lost in the battles. Even the accomplices that had survived the war felt it was important to stay and protect their home-world, despite being offered a place on the hawk.

* * *

Revan was slumped into the leather chair in the cockpit, thinking, reflecting about...everything. He would have been in the unknown regions for three years tomorrow; he left everything, and everyone, three years ago. He had tried not to think on the past for the entire mission as he knew if he did he would fall apart and crumble, plus he never really had the time to dwell on the past. But at the moment he knew it would take at least 11 hours to reach their next unknown planet, well unknown to everyone but him. He couldn't remember the planet or much about it just that he knew it was there.

Revan had decided that now was the time to think about the past...and what might have been. He couldn't ignore the ache in his heart anymore there was a place for every one of his friends in there;

Mission and her unusual, quirky sense of humour and how no matter what happened to her she would never bring her mood down, always happy and smiling. He remembered when he reunited her with her Griff and how difficult she found it but as always she pulled through, sure with small amounts of Revan's help but mainly off her own strength. Though she was not strong physically, mentally she was as strong as a wraid. Also very skilled Revan thought as he recalled the time when she got them into the vulkar base on Taris. She was also the leading force behind the others to keep their faith in "Tom", when Revan's true identity was revealed.

Zaalbar, the strong silent type but still a close friend nevertheless. The life debt he had sworn to Revan after "Tom Malik" had saved him from the gamorrean slavers in the sewers, the life debt Revan had had to break by coming to the unknown regions. Zaalbar was also in need of Revan's help again when he went to Kashyyk, Revan had rescued him and his home-world to the delight of many wookies. Inspired by Mission he was also with Revan after the revelation.

Canderous, the rough, tough Mandalorian, always looking for a fight whether it be with the good guys or the bad guys. One thing Revan did remember about the Mandalorian is he did tell many interesting war stories on their mission; many were about the cold, harsh, realism of what war is really about. Canderous also was faithful to Revan after the exposure of his true identity albeit for the wrong reasons. But towards the end of the assignment Canderous had changed Revan sensed it, he was no longer a brute in all sense of the world he now had a care for human life, Revan smiled as then he realised he had made someone into a better person.

His reminiscing was cut short when Sian entered and gave him a knock on the shoulder, "Hey whatcha thinking about?" telling Revan was engrossed in his thoughts. Sian had been able to watch Revan for the time she was with him, he was a kind caring character, but could never seem to just relax and let everything go, perhaps that was good though after all they needed to be focused. He was also very attractive she admitted, his gorgeous eyes almost shining gold, his hair of which the bangs rested on his head so carelessly, His muscular body which bulged in all the right places she couldn't help but notice.

Revan immediately snapped out of his thoughts with a slight shudder. "Just trying to remember about this planet we're on our way to" he lied, she didn't need to know everything he was thinking about, despite the time they had spent together they didn't really speak much apart from about the mission all they knew about each other was common knowledge, but that didn't mean they weren't friends.

He respected Sian for everything namely her fighting abilities she was a strong, able-bodied woman. She had saved his skin more than once on this mission and he the same to her, she was very in contact with her emotions she often cried over the loss of the allies they had made on the journey, she was also very independent and relished time in her own company which was fine for Revan as he didn't mind being on his own either. Sian was also a natural leader very charismatic it was a surprise that their personalities didn't clash.

"Oh? And have you remembered anything about this planet?" She inquired as she leaned over and rested her hands on the back of his chair. She had a very tactical mind and appreciated knowing anything about the planets that would help her acquire a perfect strategy.

Revan straightened up and repositioned himself in the chair, "No nothing...nothing at all but I'm sure we'll be fine" he smiled knowing that she would like the faith he had in her.

Sian returned the smile with one of her own, "Okay then well I'll be in my room" she said as she pushed herself off of the chair, and began to walk towards her room on the port side of the ship, as she was walking she acknowledged T3 with a nod of which he replied with his usual beeps, she smiled and went to her room and began to meditate.

Revan was left again he stood up and looked at how much longer it would be till they got to this planet. Nine hours he stumbled back over to the chair and let the sturdy chair take his weight once again. He wasn't tired, so he decided to continue thinking about before he came to the unknown regions, as he realised how many good friends he had made on that mission.

The next person that came to his mind was Juhani, the cathar he saved from the dark side when he was on Dantooine, still training for his padawan status. She had attacked him and they had fought a wearying battle but after some time she gave yield. After a lot of persuasion on his part she agreed to go to the council and ask for forgiveness. The rest was history as they say, she joined the crew and was a valuable companion to help complete the mission.

Jolee, the old hermit he met on Kashyyk, what a strange old man he was neither a paragon of the light nor a slave of the dark. Revan befriended the old man on Kashyyk as he was the "Only" one who knew how to get to the star map. It took Revan a long time to figure out this aged man, but a lot became clear through the stories he told Revan, though at the time Revan just thought he had a few screws loose and could not simply answer a simple question. Revan truly respected that old man he had so much more wisdom than himself not only that, he helped Revan at those darker moments during the assignment given to them by the council.

The next name that Revan thought of brought a smile to his mouth; Carth. His first encounter with Carth was on the Endar spire, that seemed like a lifetime ago thought Revan, and after crash landing on Taris Carth's first action was to protect Revan's life by dragging him away from the crash site. He had his ups and downs with Carth the first battle was gaining his trust after all the accusations Carth had thrown at him, after a long and somewhat arduous time Revan had earned Carth's trust. This was only confirmed when Revan reunited Carth with his son; Dustil.

The trust Revan had put so much effort into building was only distinguished after the revelation and Carth was reluctant to even stay on the ship with him, it was only after the influence of the others he decided to stay. After some more time Carth had learnt to trust Revan with his life yet again, and Revan left on fantastic terms with him telling Carth to look after the republic and...

He felt his heart compress, knots tying in his stomach and his body becoming an immovable object. His breathing increased and began to get caught in the air; sweat was forming around his brow. He clenched his eyes together trying to blot out his thoughts and calm himself down. He was in control he kept telling himself, his body was now scrunched into a ball upon the chair.

After a long struggle his breathing starting becoming more regular and not so erratic his body unclenched itself and his eyes opened.

Bastila

She was...is the woman he loved. The time they had spent together on the mission was and to this day still is the happiest time of Revan's life. The endless flirting from him, and her constant high and mighty jedi act. He couldn't help but smile at all these memories flashing through his head. He remembered when she finally admitted her feelings for him upon the ebon hawk...and then what happened after when she denied everything they had just done, he remembered when Malak had taken her and how overwrought and distraught he was and she was now the only reason for finishing off the mission, but mainly he remembered the star forge when he returned her to the light and she confessed her love for him.

The year following after the mission they had told the council of their love and the council, after strong deliberation, decided to let their love blossom and still continue to be jedi. During their time after that was bliss, until Revan started having the memories though he managed to hide them from her despite their bond.

Bastila Shan the woman he loves and he left her. He despised himself for it. That was one of the main reasons he didn't look back on the past. But he couldn't let her come with him, as he could never forgive himself if she got hurt. He was doing everything out here for her.

At that exact moment he realised he had to go back. No arguing, he was going to return to his love. Revan stood up purposely and headed over to the map, he wasn't going tell Sian she was sleeping anyway.

Where would she be? He thought to himself, then without thought he punched in the co-ordinates for Telos, Carth would be on Telos and he would tell Revan where she was. It would take them 27 hours to get back to Telos. He was angry with himself why did he even leave her in the first place?

He was returning to Bastila, and nothing was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologise for the wait I was forced to go camping...fun right? But as soon as I got back I started typing and this is what I ended up with. This chapter takes place straight after the second, I decided not to go back to Bastila...yet, as it was easier to concentrate on Revan. Enjoy...oh and R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own star wars...so characters still belong to Bioware and Lucasarts.

* * *

Revan strode out in long steps towards the centre of the ship, where the droids were, as he stepped through the arch he was confronted by a rather tall, confused HK.

"**Query: **Master, why have we changed our destination? It appears we are now heading to Telos."

Damn that droid Revan thought to himself, HK was always in the ships computers if anyone would be the first to know he had changed the navigational course it would be HK. "That's right HK I presume that is alright?" Revan responded with all the authority in his voice he could muster, although he was still slightly shaken from the memories.

"**Qualification: **Of course master, but I feel I must ask why?", HK said with the robotic tone ever-present in his voice.

"Don't worry about it HK, but may I request that no matter what anyone says you will not change the navigational course?" Revan requested, he wanted to avoid the question HK asked not only for his own sake, but he didn't feel it was necessary for the droid to be bothered with the human emotions he was feeling.

"**Answer: **Of course master"

That eased Revan's state of mind somewhat, he knew HK would listen to him over Sian, despite her reaction to his decision whatever it may be but he had a bad feeling, after all he made HK. "Thanks HK", Revan then began to walk to his room, he would confront Sian later. As he walked throughout the familiar metal corridors, the thoughts began to rush to his head.

What if she's moved on? What if she doesn't forgive me? But the one thought that made him truly weep inside was; What if she doesn't love me anymore? His heart clenched at that, he truly loved her with all his heart...but what if, he was forced to immediately push all thoughts from his mind when he heard heavy set footsteps in toe behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sian boomed behind him, she walked faster to catch up with him. Five strides later she placed her hand forcefully on his shoulder and twisted him to face her, he looked down to her with those penetrating golden honey eyes, force why did he have to be so much taller than her? She was quite tall and 5, 9 but he was easily 6, 2. She didn't like feeling small.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a calm, yet slightly dark voice as his head cocked to the side.

"You know damn well what I fucking mean..." Sian had to pause to let some oxygen fill her lungs, she was so angry it took all the breath out of her. "Why are we going back?" She practically screamed at him. At that point she lightly pushed his chest causing him to take a step or two back.

Revan knew he couldn't lie to Sian, well about this anyway she would find out eventually, he took a deep breath to state his reply, "I need to see her..." he couldn't go on with that sentence it hurt too much, he didn't really get the chance anyway.

"Her? Her? Revan you are out here to save the universe and all you can do is think of her? Which do you honestly think is more important?" Sian bellowed her voice not wavering once, she was used to dealing with situations which she was required to argue, or deal with personal matters.

Revan's eyes began to glaze over, he couldn't show weakness, he hadn't cried since Malak took her from him, her name now too painful to remember. He began to turn his back on her and walk away but was interrupted by Sian quickly sidestepping around him only to be standing in front of him. Revan was tempted to simply push her out the way he easily could, but thought against it, he would have to tell her. "I know Sian...I know but you don't understand...I love her" he emphasized the last three words, while making sure to not let the tears in his eyes escape.

"Then why did you leave her?" Sian immediately regretted the words that just tumbled out of her mouth; she knew this was a touchy subject for Revan. "Revan I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say it like that"

"It's ok I understand...I've been asking myself the same question." Revan responded still very composed. He leaned on the side of the walls in the corridor which they were standing as he knew if he didn't he might fall down, he was mentally exhausted.

Sian's eyes widened she was still unravelling the mystery of Revan so many complex feelings and actions. She didn't quite know what to say, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she still wanted to know more. She leaned next to him against the wall and gave him a reassuring look, that 'everything will be ok look.' "Revan I'm sorry for being so...forceful, I am just so rash sometimes and..." Revan silenced her simply by waving his hand.

"Don't worry about it honestly, but I still need to find her." Revan said accompanied by a questioning look in his eyes.

"But Revan, what about the sith? What about everything we've been fighting for?" Sian inquired as she stood upright and faced him again, with a stern look on her face.

"It's important I know that's why we must go back..." Sian gave him a questioning look urging for him to continue. "...the four of us it's not enough we need more people, now I'm not saying send an army out here but...we need more people. And we need to recuperate, we've been out here for three years we're exhausted."

She knew he was making excuses but she didn't care he was right about...everything they were both exhausted and the two of them just wasn't enough, these 'True Sith' were strong, stronger than them and she knew it. "Now I know everything that just come out of your mouth was complete bullshit but...your right" They both shared a brief smile. She didn't know how long they would be home, once they got there of course, but she knew Revan would never give up completely no half-measures, so for now they were going back. "Let's go home" She said which bought a heart-warming smile to Revan's face.

"Thank you" Was all he said as he slid down the corridor which he was leaning on and sat on the floor, his knees hunched towards his chest, Sian took a place beside him and they simply sat there in silence for a few moments till Revan spoke. "You must think I'm incredibly weak...I was almost crying for forces sake!" he spoke light-heartedly yet still very solemnly.

"No I don't think your weak...I just think you're in love." She replied, with a smile on her face, of which Revan returned. Sian began to speak again as she felt Revan was finally opening up to her, "I've never met her...so what is Bastila like?"

Revan smiled at this, he needed to speak to someone about how he was feeling, but he never expected this person to be Sian Treath, sure she was emotional but never really took time to know people. "She is...beautiful" was the only thing he could think of to respond to this question, it was true but he didn't know how much Sian really wanted to hear about her, but her eyes inclined him to continue.

"She is lovely, light hearted, caring, kind and just everything I'd ever wanted." Revan smiled inwardly remembering Bastila's soft smile, her lovely scent, the way she'd stand. The memories rushing through his head though this time he was not afraid, he was happy knowing that no-matter what he would find her.

Sian grinned knowing how Revan was happy to be thinking about Bastila, and how he was being so receptive to her questions. "She sounds truly wonderful well deserving of a man like you, I can't wait to meet her" Sian said with a slightly mischievous smile on her face. Revan chuckled, he thought that they would probably get along well. "Well I'm shattered, I'm gonna head off to bed" Sian commented as she got up off the floor and offered Revan a hand to get up, which he took and stood up beside her.

"I think I might do the same, G'night Sian" said Revan as he dusted himself down with his hands.

"Goodnight I'll see you later", Sian then began to saunter off towards her room and went out of sight round the corner. Revan smiled happy that he had been able to get everything off his chest; he then walked to his room.

He stumbled through the door and took of the black shirt he had been wearing and threw it on the floor and staggered over to the bed, and laid down staring at the bland metal ceiling, he was thinking about her.

Her beautiful, angel-like face with features to match. Those infiltrating blue-gray orbs that had found a way through to his heart, her cute button nose, her full soft lips that he ever so much enjoyed connecting with. Her hair, the beautiful brunette streaks the way that one piece of rogue hair fell over her face. The way she smiled, her beautiful teeth, and the way her tongue went behind her top teeth.

With those sweet images of Bastila filling his mind, Revan fell asleep and continued to dream about the woman he loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Next part of the story with Revan and Sian. I came up with the idea for this while listening to "Time Of Dying" by Three Days Grace and thought about making a chapter about it and i am quite happy about how this turned out. Thanks to XX28 who has reviewed evey chapter I've written so far and the encouraging words, So please review whether it's just saying how yu felt or constructive critiscism, both are highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Oh yeah and spot the original saga quote! It's easy :P

**Disclaimer:** Characters Belong to their respective owners as always

* * *

Revan laid in the bunk dreaming, about the only thing or rather person who could occupy his mind at the current moment, Bastila. During the time he had been sleeping it was like a constant reel of memories passing in front of his closed eyelids. His rather dreamy and intense slumber was interrupted by the sound of alarms and flashing lights.

Revan's eyes shot open and he immediately knew what was happening, sith fighters. "Why now?" Revan said to himself as he clambered out of the bunk and ran to the turrets, without bothering to even put a shirt on. Revan climbed up the ladder to the turret and took his familiar place.

Sian was already in her robes as she had been meditating when the alarms started, the second they did she darted to the turret adjacent to Revan's, and began to assess how many fighters and how much of a threat they were, but she didn't need to as Revan immediately called out "There's five of them and they seem to be advanced sith fighters judging by the way they're flying, and the patterns on the ships."

Damn, these advanced sith fighters were definitely a challenge, the most they've ever dealt with had been three, time to test their shooting skills, Sian thought to herself.

Revan watched the fighters as they circled the Ebon Hawk trying to get into position to take an accurate shot. As he watched Revan noticed something different about one of the fighters, it had a red strip on the fighter, opposed to the others which were just black with the sith mark on, as he concentrated on this fighter he sensed the powerful force aura it was giving out then he clicked. "Shit! Sian watch out we're fighting a Sith jedi and he seems incredibly powerful just watch your six."

"Gotcha", was all Sian said as she expertly took one of the advanced fighters out of the sky as it went to turn and have another go at getting the right position. "Four to go" she shouted across as smugness crept into her voice, normally it was Revan who shot the first one down.

"Great kid but don't get cocky", Revan warned as he didn't like being beaten at anything, as to why he called her kid he didn't know he was only two years older than her, his thoughts were then cast aside. As a fighter swooped in but due to Revan's turret shooting out warning plasma bursts which caused it to pull back up. Revan let out a small sigh of relief; he couldn't afford to let his mind drift.

Revan that became aware of that one of the advanced fighter wasn't making tight turns, and used this to his advantage as when it went to make a turn Revan let out a couple of shots to where it was going to be and to his pleasure they landed a direct hit causing the pilot to spin and lose control. "One all!" Revan exclaimed with the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh whatever I'm gonna beat you!" Sian yelled back, determined to beat Revan this time as normally when they engaged in competition he won, but not this time she thought to herself. Damn! She had to stop getting distracted as while she was engrossed in her thoughts Revan had shot another fighter out of the sky, that left the Jedi and another advanced fighter, "Don't even bother saying anything", quipped Sian, she didn't need a smartass comment from Revan at this moment.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Revan replied. The last advanced fighter flew over the top of Revan's turret just out of the range of the pivot. Then just as it flew over Revan heard a scream from Sian, "Sian you ok?" he shouted with urgency in his voice.

"Yeah I'm great, I just took the fighter you missed" Sian hollered back with a sense of achievement.

"This get's interesting then whoever takes the jedi wins!" Where was the jedi? Revan contemplated, he had been taken by the other fighters and wasn't paying attention to the main threat, "Do you see it?" Revan asked Sian in concern, it was close but he couldn't pinpoint it due to the pilot suppressing their aura.

"No not a sight, and even if I did why would I tell you, I wanna win!" Sian responded with a smile on her face, despite the fact Revan couldn't see her.

Revan chuckled, but was still slightly worried where was this jedi?

All this competition and banter reminded him of his and Bastila's mission for the star forge, sure it was more flirting but still. He smiled remembering when he caught Bastila staring at him on Tatooine, this was when the sand people captured them and they were made to strip down to their undergarments. He recalled her 'Taking in' his body, first her gaze penetrated his chest...then went down lower, but in all fairness he was also staring at her so he called it fair.

He then heard shots, but it was too late as the shot had gone through the layer of glass cracking it and continued through to the right side of Revan's chest causing him to take in a deep breath. It burnt like mad and the blood was beginning to soak his chest, his breathing was becoming inconsistent and shallow, his vision began to darken round the edges, and then it went black.

Sian realised Revan had been hit, she heard his gasp. "Revan! Revan!" fuck no answer, Sian was going to have to get this shithead herself, she was worried about Revan but she knew she couldn't get pre-occupied.

Sian was watching the jedi that was now in her eyes like a hawk, refusing to blink, the jedi was coming in for another attack, which Sian successfully countered by sending out blasts of the melting plasma in his direction, which as she suspected he evaded but that also caused him to back out of the attack he was making on the Hawk. Sian knew she had to tend to Revan so she had to hurry up, so instead of waiting for him to make a mistake she had to force that mistake.

Sian's mind began to work overtime as she came up with a strategy, while trying to see a weakness in the jedi's flying, she had an idea time to put it into action. First of all Sian took a few shots towards the fighter, which it dodged easily which she expected. Next Sian took a few more shots but this time where the fighter was flying towards and as suspected he began to turn and fly towards the hawk, now all Sian had to do was get him in her sights and squeeze the trigger.

**Bang!**

She couldn't help but feel a little elated, how the force did that work? She thought to herself, but she was quickly brought back down as she remembered Revan. She jumped out of the turret, slid down the ladder ran across and climber the ladder to Revan's turret.

Damn! He was out cold she couldn't move a man like him on her own, he was easily 50 pounds heavier than her. She felt his pulse he was alive, though with the blood he was losing he wouldn't be for much longer. "HK get up here and bring me some bandages and kolto syringes", she couldn't hear the robots reply but was certain it was affirmation.

Some thirty second later HK brought the medical equipment and handed them to Sian silently. She began to inject the kolto through his veins just to ease the pain he must've been going through, Sian then was carefully wrapping the bandages round his chest in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

"HK I need you to lift him and take him to the kolto tanks" Sian commanded the droid with as much strength in her voice as she could, she was scared. Revan had been injured before but this wound was deep and he should've been dealt with quicker, this was her fault.

"**Affirmation:** Of course...master" HK responded as he began to haunch Revan over his 'shoulders' and carry him towards the med-bay. Sian followed, worried.

_(Three Hours Later)_

Sian was outside the kolto tank watching Revan, he was moving. Not awake but like he was dreaming...or having nightmares. It was like watching someone fight, with themselves.

* * *

Revan was fighting and he knew it. He was battling himself. He would not die; he would return to Bastila, he needed to. He was determined to come out of his comatose state he was going to return. Revan knew it was slipping away as his mind was blanking out and his thoughts being melted; his life literally was passing before his eyes.

The memories would they only ever be that? Was he never to relive his memories with Bastila? NO. He was going to pull through for her, and himself. He needed her, only now was he realising this but was it all too late? He felt alive when she was beside him, why? Why did he ever leave her? Why did he not realise what he had with her?

He felt himself be put to rest, his mind eased slightly he wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. The realisation hit him, he felt overjoyed, relieved he wasn't awake, but he wasn't dead and now with his resolute driving him he wasn't going to be. He just knew it.

* * *

Revan's eyes shot open, and immediately took in his surrounding he was in a kolto tank; he'd been in one many times before. He was immersed in his thoughts and happiness he was alive, and he was awake.

Sian looked up in shock as the monitor started beeping and saw Revan's eyes were wide open and he was almost smiling through the oxygen mask she knew he was fine, at least to come out and speak for a bit, but he would probably have to go back in for a couple of hours after. Sian punched the drain button on the tank and watched as the greenish liquid drained, then the cylindrical device opened.

Revan took the mask off and stepped out of the tank a little too fast as he remembered why he was in there and clutched his chest, and before he knew it Sian was there to steady him and he smiled in thanks which she returned.

"You're gonna be fine, I just let you out so you can stretch and stuff before you go back in for a couple of hours." Sian said, she was now pleased that Revan had made it through this that she somehow knew he would.

"Sure that's fine it's still another 13 hours till we get back anyway" Revan responded as he sat down where Sian had put him and she sat down beside him, with a very...indignant grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

Sian smiled and simply stated "I won."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A really short filler chapter just cause I felt like writing something, there are probably a couple of mistakes as always. Back to Bastila for this little part, just to know her thoughts a little further. Okay well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **My name is not George Lucas so none of this belongs to me, all characters to their respective owners yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Bastila slipped back into consciousness from her once again deep sleep despite the dream she had last night it was still easy for her to slip back into an intense slumber. She looked at the clock beside her bed 6:38AM it was later then she usually woke up, she thought to herself. Bastila stood up slowly then a sudden feeling clenched within her stomach, with uncompromising pain making her body curl as she wrapped her arms around her waist, her fists became balled into fists and all her muscles tensed.

Three years today.

It suddenly dawned on her as the pain began to burn out as she once again stood upright. It had been three years since Revan left, Bastila felt her eyes glaze over with the moistness that by now she was all too familiar with. The tears began to drip down her cheek, she would never cry when Revan was with her unless out of happiness or joy of course, but never sorrow.

Bastila decided to go for a shower to escape the pain and keep her mind occupied for a short while. So she entered the refresher with plain white ceramics of the shower, toilet and sink. She undressed and stepped into the warm water, her body shivered from the sudden impact of the water hitting her creamy white skin.

After she washed herself she absent-mindedly threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a red strap vest-top. She looked in the mirror, her hair was all out of place and she wasn't exactly picture-perfect far from it in fact, but she didn't care what she looked like anymore, after all there was no-one around who she needed to impress. Even Revan didn't care how she looked but she still always tried to make a special effort.

She could remember once when they were going out for a meal and she wore a new red dress she bought, quite a low cut, and his jaw dropped when he saw her, but then again he still looked...well beautiful, with his tuxedo and hair of which he had spiked up with small amounts of gel, and he smelt beautiful his manly scent masked with small amounts of cologne.

Bastila felt a small smile form on her lips from that memory, but that smile quickly distinguished, when she realised it was only a memory.

Bastila walked out of the refresher and sat on the bed gently her hands cupped her head. She just didn't know what to do anymore, the agony inside of her was unbearable, was the only word she could even think of to begin to describe it.

Carth was right she couldn't keep doing this, but she couldn't move on either, she was stuck in an endless cycle of grief and sorrow. But what was she supposed to do? She knew she could never forget about him, no matter how hard she was prepared to try. But she knew inside that she didn't actually want to forget him, whenever she thought about him he still brought the warm and comforting feeling, until it dawned on her that he was no longer beside her.

She suddenly stood up, feeling a new emotion she hadn't felt in years; anger.

She was angry for him leaving. Why did he leave? They were happy together it was bliss, she was waiting for the day for him to pull out a ring and propose, there would have been no doubt what her answer would have been. She could so easily see the future between them, perhaps even a family eventually. It just felt so...right; nothing could ever replace the feeling of when they were together the passion that fired up between them. The anger continued to well up inside, Bastila didn't even notice she was pacing the small apartment continuously.

After a good couple of minutes of pacing and contemplating Bastila immediately realised how stupid she was being, he left for her. To protect her, and she knew this was true she felt it. It must have been hard for him to leave; he was always such a do-gooder always putting others before himself. The numerous times he said he loved her, and those words were the hardest three words to say in the world of language, but still each time he said them she knew he meant it the sincerity, the compassion.

She truly did love him too with all her heart, this was why she was doing what she was doing. She needed to; Bastila would never let Revan die in her memory, he would always have his place there in her mind and of course in her heart.

She knew she would always be waiting for him, no matter how long it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ok small note here with the message, I edited it so much as I was really unhappy with the way it went no feelings were put into the message from KOTOR 2 so yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I am not George Lucas...need I say anymore?

* * *

Revan had just spent the last eight hours in the kolto tank, he now felt good as new from his injuries. It would now be just five hours till they arrived at Telos, and Revan had to start thinking about how he would phase this "Return".

He walked into the main area of the ship where T3 was, HK was in the cargo hold for some reason and Sian was busy in her room. He looked at the small astromech droid and smiled remembering way back when he purchased him on Taris. The droid never said much but was valuable to say the least, if it wasn't for him they never would've even got off of Taris.

An idea struck Revan, an idea that might make this return slightly easier, and less arduous. "Hey T3 are you able to get into the computers on the Citadel of Telos?" Revan said with a sense of achievement in his voice for coming up with the idea.

"Beep woop beep" T3 chimed back

"Great, ok can you look for one Admiral Carth Onasi?" Revan asked remembering the promotion Carth got to admiral shortly after the destruction of the Star Forge, of which he undoubtedly deserved.

"Beeepp twooo" As he answered there was an image that appeared on T3 about a message a read one Revan looked down at this thinking, he'd never seen or heard any message on T3's systems.

" Ok so Carth is in the residential module 082 and in apartment C5 gotcha" Revan continued staring at this illusive message on T3, "Hey I'm just gonna have a quick look at this message that ok T3?" Revan asked wanting to know about this it was probably nothing just one of those stupid holo-ads but he just wanted to check.

"Wooop wooo" T3 confirmed.

Revan pressed the play button on the message and a holographic image began to flicker to life. Revan stood in shock, looking into the blue hologram, it was her. His mouth opened slightly, his back became hunched and his eyes became wide as he looked into the holographic image of the woman he loves, she looked tired and troubled, he hated he couldn't see the colour of her beautiful blue-gray orbs, he hated that he couldn't see the beautiful brunette of her hair. Most of all he hated that the image wasn't real and he couldn't wrap her in his arms to take that look off of her face. After dealing with those facts he stood up straight and began to listen to the message;

"T3 I understand that you now travel with the exile and you now have a new master. But I also know that Revan is not dead, I can feel it." Bastila sniffed "But most importantly I know the exile is heading into the unknown regions, where Revan went, I need you to find him, bring him back to me, I need him, he says he left to protect me but I cannot lose him even if he says he is protecting me." Tears began to run down her face, despite the quality of the image Revan could still see this, "I love him and it's up to you T3."

Revan continued to stare at where the image was projected despite the fact it had finished. Thoughts rushing through his head, he stood motionless still reviewing what had just happened. Once he regained control of his body and recovered from the shock, he looked down at T3 and saw that the message was left two years ago, that must've been when Sian was still in the known regions he thought to himself. So how did Bastila manage to get to T3 and leave the message and more importantly who looked at the message before him, his mind immediately came up with one name; Sian.

But his mind instantaneously retreated back to Bastila, how sad and just generally unwell she looked, and it was because of him. The guilt rushed to Revan making him feel unwell himself; making him feel physically sick because of all the harm and grief he had evidentially caused Bastila. He had never meant to hurt her; he was trying to protect her. Revan sank to the floor his head in his hands. He was crying, the tears fell down his face, Revan didn't care she was probably crying now as well, and he would share the tears and guilt. He was a horrible excuse for a man, who leaves the love of their life? Revan felt as if he didn't deserve to exist anymore, he didn't deserve life and above all he didn't deserve a woman as beautiful as Bastila Shan.

Revan sat there for seconds that felt like minutes, minutes that felt like hours wallowing in his own pity and remorse. He was constantly trying to tell himself how he was making it better by returning to her, but all his attempts to convince himself failed miserably. How could Bastila ever forgive him for leaving? It was impossible for him to even ask for his own forgiveness, especially when he didn't believe he deserved it himself.

Revan eventually removed his head from his hands to look up and see that T3 was gone, Revan never heard the droid leave, normally the droids whirring gave away the fact he was moving. Revan wasn't concerned though he didn't need anyone to watch him cry, even if it was only a droid.

Revan returned to his shame, why was he returning? He couldn't make it better for those three years he wasn't there.

His trail of thought was cut off when he heard booted feet enter the room with a slight hesitation they began to come closer ad stopped before him. Revan slowly lifted head to see Sian towering above him, not in an intimidating way though. She offered him a hand to get up but Revan ignored it and knocked it away, Sian was not angered by this instead she took a space on the floor beside him.

"T3 told me you found the message" Sian began, in her serene voice but it almost sounded like a whisper the expression on her face read she was worried about the outcome of this conversation.

Revan immediately pushed all the other thoughts from his mind, he needed to confront Sian about this she knew something. "You knew about that message?" Revan asked trying to keep his voice calm, but failing as at the last part of his sentence his voice became slightly raised.

"Yes, I did", came Sian's short, blunt reply but she quickly realised she needed to continue when she saw the anger flash in Revan's eyes. "I knew it was there and I looked at it when we recovered T3 about two years ago, I have no idea how it got there, I never met Bastila or even saw her for that matter" Sian was about to continue but Revan beat her to it.

"Why didn't you tell me the message was on there?" Revan demanded his voice becoming more and more uncontrolled and getting louder, now almost a shout. Revan couldn't bring himself to look at Sian because he knew that if he did, he would not be held responsible for his actions. The anger was growing incessantly inside of Revan.

"Because I didn't want to see you like this! I knew that this would happen and I never got round to deleting it" Sian responded with her own anger fuelling her argument and this was being expressed in her voice.

"That's no bloody excuse and you know it! If I would have seen this earlier I would have come back long ago and you knew that! That's why you never showed or told me." Revan hollered back as he abruptly stood up and distanced himself from Sian by about two metres. He didn't want to argue with Sian but when it came to Bastila all it took was the slightest spark to ignite his rage.

Sian immediately stood up as well she didn't want to feel that much shorter than Revan. "No! I didn't want you to wallow into self-pity and forget about the mission we're on! Which is exactly what you were doing feeling sorry for yourself" She showed her current resentment for Revan at this moment in her voice.

Revan felt his guard being wilted away, she was right maybe she was just hiding the message in order to protect him, but he was still upset and slightly angry, she couldn't see what he was thinking. "But Sian, I had no idea what she'd been going through I would've never left her if I knew this would be the result." Revan shot back but this time the anger seeping out of his voice it was now distinguished anger.

Sian sensed he was weakening which she was happy about, she hated arguing with Revan it was never worth it, and she respected him too much to want to argue with him. "I know but you're returning now and if she loves you as much as it sounded in that message there is no doubt that she will forgive you" Sian said in a mellow voice, and with the look in Revan's eyes she realised she was getting through his shell.

"That was two years ago this message was sent what if...what if she doesn't forgive me, what if she has finally moved on" Revan asked his calm disposition had returned and he had taken a step towards Sian to show that he had pacified his anger and that he wasn't going to hurt her now.

"Revan did you watch the same hologram I did? She will love you forever I have absolutely no doubt in my mind, my female intuition always serves me well" Sian replied with a slight smile creeping on her face.

Revan couldn't help but hug her as she had just said exactly what he wanted to hear, whether she meant to or not. After he let go he smiled, "Thanks...I needed to hear someone say that to me, because I will love her forever as well, and I will never forgive myself for leaving if it means letting go of the best thing that ever happened to me." Revan said as his eyes glimmered with love and hope.

Sian was just about to reply when she heard T3 enter the room with urgency, "BEEP WOOOOOP REET DEEEET!" T3 placed himself in front of Revan and Sian.

"What?" Revan just stood there in shock with what T3 had just informed him of, Bastila was on Telos.

"Revan are you ok?" Sian asked with a reassuring look in her eyes as she gazed up at him, as despite her understanding of T3 she completely missed what he just said.

"Sian, Bastila is on Telos" Revan answered his feet still cemented to the floor as he realised what this would mean, he would be seeing Bastila in another four hours. His mind was still jumbled was he happy about this? Of course he was, very nervous as well but ultimately the joy of being with her in four hours sent shivers through his body.

Sian stood beside him almost as shocked as he was, she bought her body to force words out of her mouth, accompanied by an ear-to-ear grin "Well you need to get ready then lover boy."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Took a while to write, life gets in the way as it does. Okay not much to say here so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to respective owners

* * *

Revan was stood in front of a mirror staring blankly through it, thoughts about his appearance overwhelming his brain. _What do I do with my hair? Should I shave the stubble? What the hell should I wear? _Revan was trying to remember the way Bastila liked him best, although she always did say it didn't matter what he looked like, but that could've changed in three years. He needed all the leverage he could get, and appearance was the best way to start.

Revan rubbed a hand over his chin, deciding the stubble was itchy and not all that good looking. He opened the cabinet that was the mirror and took out his shaver, which he hadn't used in days, and the shaving foam. He pressed on the top of the bottle and the foam came out with that squirting noise every can had, took a handful and smattered it onto his face. Took out the blade and began running it over the foam very carefully, to many times he had rushed and cut himself, the blade continued to glide over the foam until Revan was satisfied with his stubble, well what was left of it. He splashed water over his face and wiped it with the towel beside him, gazed into the mirror and was met by a much smoother skinned version of himself, sadly though he had no aftershave left, he never thought he would need it so only took one bottle; which he smashed. _Typical _Revan couldn't help but think.

Happy now with his stubble he decided he had to do something with his hair, it was a mess. He attempted to flatten it but that was a no-go, it kept bouncing back up. He then tried to push it to the side but it just didn't look right. Revan opened the cabinet again and took out a small pot of gel. Considering it wasn't going to go flat Revan decided he might as well try to make it look presentable spiked up.

He opened the almost full pot of gel and began playing with his hair, first trying to make a sort of fauxhawk in the middle but immediately dismissed the idea when it would fall into place. He then began spiking up random part of his hair and flattening his fringe with some water which he decided looked presentable, and was the best he was going to get.

He walked out of the refresher, into his room and opened up his wardrobe looking at the vast amount of clothes staring back at him, he was not going to wear his robe that was a dead cert, but what would he wear? Revan decided he was going to be in need of a woman's opinion.

He walked through the corridors of the ship, and found Sian in the cockpit sat in the co-pilot seat. Revan turned to quickly look at the galaxy map; it was only another 2 and a half hours till they would be landing on Telos. "Hey Sian" Revan acknowledged the woman in the seat in front of him only to notice her jump slightly.

"Oh hey Rev only two and a bit more hours, you nervous?" Sian asked as she swivelled the chair round to look up at him quickly noticing his hair and that the stubble was gone. "Nice doo by the way" Sian quickly added, it suited him almost framed his face perfectly and with the stubble gone he looked like a new man.

Revan smiled briefly at Sian's recognition. "Thanks, yeah I am getting a bit nervous but I was wondering could you help me?" Revan requested with a slight pleading in his golden eyes.

"Sure what with?", Sian responded still looking up at his new hair, it really did make him look all that more attractive.

"Well I was just wondering whether I could ask... if you could help me choose what to wear?" Revan stumbled over his words slightly, it felt odd asking Sian to help him with this he saw the corner of her lips rise slightly, "you know for a woman's opinion" Revan added quickly.

"Oh bless..." Sian responded with a slight hint of patronization present in her voice, "...does Revan need help to choose what to wear on his date?" Revan couldn't help but smile at this and give off a small nod, Sian then snapped out of her motherly voice, "Yeah course I'll help ya Rev", she stood up and began to follow Revan to his room.

Sian stood before Revan's cramped wardrobe while he sat on the edge of his bunk. "Wow" Sian exclaimed to herself, this was going to take a while Revan had quite a few clothes to say the least. "Ok well let's start here than we only have two hours" Sian said as she began to pull out all of his clothes onto the floor. Revan watched as the pile began to mount, admittedly he had been gone for three years and did pack to prepare but he did bring too much stuff.

"Okay..." Revan mused as he stood over the pile of clothes rubbing the back of his head "let's get started, first things first I know that I don't want to stand out so remove every single piece of bright coloured clothing", Revan and Sian began to separate the piles five minutes later they had halved the size of the pile.

Revan then pulled out a pair of jeans looked at them and decided against denim, it was just too...simple too easy. It was still amazing how clothing never changed at least materials designs were always changing but many materials were all the same. "So I take it that means no denim?" Sian asked as Revan dismissed the jeans and nodded in affirmation. After taking out all of the denim they were left with a much smaller pile then before, it was about the size of a month's holiday packing.

"That wasn't too bad considering the size of the pile we started with now..." Sian stated she pulled up a pair of black sweatpants, "no, gotta make a good impression comfort is not important" she said as she threw the pants onto the 'reject' pile.

Watching as Sian did this Revan knew it was smart to ask her to help him. A pair of pants then caught Revan's eyes he walked over and picked up the pair of beige khaki pants. "How 'bout these?" Revan asked as he held them against his waist.

"They look fine but try them on" Sian said as she looked at the khaki's Revan was holding up.

Revan walked off to his refresher with the pants in his hand. Sian meanwhile sauntered through his tops even though pretty much anything went with beige it needed to look right, and he needed to look impressive.

A minute or two later Revan emerged from the refresher wearing the khaki's, "Well?" Revan asked as Sian straightened up and stared at him motioning with her hand for him to turn around.

"Yeah they suit you, great ok we're half way there but just try this on" Sian threw a black short-sleeved top at Revan, she found this top while he was in the refresher. Revan caught the black top and removed the red top he was wearing at that moment Sian caught a look at his chest. She couldn't stop herself from staring he had such a toned body; sure she'd noticed before but never taken time to admire it.

Revan lifted the black top over his head and found it fitted tightly round his abs showing off his muscles, he liked it. "That's it." Sian said as she looked at him, "casual yet still very smart, shows off your muscles."

"Excellent that didn't take no-where near as long as I thought it would, thanks for your help Sian. If you weren't here I would still be here with that pile we had at the beginning" Revan smiled at her and she returned it.

"No-way will Bastila be resisting that, if you weren't taken trust me even I'd be hitting on you", Sian said light-heartedly.

Revan chuckled but was then quickly aware that he was still so worried about meeting Bastila, he still hadn't even asked to land on Telos. "Well we've got landing admissions to clear so better get to it" Revan stated as he started making his way to the cockpit with Sian following close behind him.

As they walked into the cockpit, Revan thought of something "Hey Sian didn't you meet Lieutenant Grenn when you were travelling?" Revan took the pilots seat as he said this and Sian sat beside him.

"Yes , he held me captive! But then overall everything worked out well, I'll save you the details" Sian answered; thinking about what Revan was thinking to ask her this, "why?"

"Well do you think we could ask him a favour, for the crew of the Ebon Hawk and everything? Well we know about the private hangars on Telos, we need one I want no-one to know we're back, I just need to see Bastila. We don't need any distractions, specially no press for the holo-news." Revan said to Sian looking at her, she had a complex look on her face.

"Sure I think I could get us one of those hangars after all I'm the reason the citadel's still there , but won't people recognise us if we walk around to the residential modules?" Sian asked unsure of how this plan would work but was listening waiting to hear Revan's answer.

"Well I figured not many people would recognise us as longs as we're not with the hawk, it's better than going in than with the hawk in everyone's line of sight anyway." Revan answered slightly still not completely convinced by his own answer.

Sian nodded at Revan and rubbed the back of her neck "Better than nothing isn't it?" She confirmed Revan's uncertainty with her own. "Well ok I'm gonna contact Grenn", Sian began punching buttons on the computer.

"Ok well good luck" Revan said as he let out a breath that even he didn't know he was holding in. Revan leant back into the leather and placed his hands on his chest silently hoping Grenn would let them use the docks.

"Hello this is Lieutenant Grenn, general of the TSL, I presume you are asking to dock please may we have your name and the name of the ship" The lieutenant's voice buzzed through the com.

"Hello Lieutenant it's me Sian Treath" Sian said through the com.

"Who?" The somewhat nervous voice of Grenn replied.

Sian sighed "The Exile." She hated being referred to as the exile she did have a name, it had been years since she had been called such.

"WHAT? What are you doing here you haven't been seen in two years anywhere" Grenn's voice was loud even over the com.

"I know but no time for an explanation, the crew of the Ebon Hawk needs a favour Lieutenant, we need use of a private hangar we will be there in two hours, and we want no-one to know we're there understand Lieutenant?" Sian pronounced, with as much authority in her voice as Revan thought was humanely possible.

"O...Of Course hangar 3C, but I must ask why?" Grenn replied almost in shock with the manner of which he had just been treated.

"I will explain when we arrive" Sian responded quickly but just as he was about to reply she cut off the com. "That's that out the way" Sian smiled at Revan who was almost in shock by how easily she was able to do that.

"Yeah definitely but you said you will explain to him will you?" Revan asked wondering that if she didn't he would tell the authorities they were returning.

"Course I will deal with customs when we get there while you go and find your Bastila" Sian replied smiling warmly at Revan.

"Thankyou Sian I can't thank you enough, you're making this so much easier for me. Honestly you're a true friend" Revan said his eyes showing he wasn't lying, and his lips were smiling as he said the words.

"Well, I try" Sian grinned back, "Only another hour and a half now Rev."

"I know Sian, I know"


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N:

Sorry, I have not been neglecting you, just well you know the drill school, school, school. Chapter 8 long last okay with this one there are probably a few more mistakes then usual as I skipped a couple of editting steps, just so I could put it up. Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to their owners

* * *

"Bastila, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I never wanted to I know it wasn't fair on you, arghhh" Revan scorned as he paced his room in the starboard section of the ship. "Bastila, I know I left you but I still love you and I hope you can forgive me...Damn!" Revan stopped pacing and rubbed his head with his right hand.

The words weren't coming to his mouth like they normally would, it wasn't working. It was now only 10 more minutes until they would be arriving on Telos, and he was still no closer to knowing what to say. Revan hated this with all his heart, he needed to apologise and express his love for her at the same time, but what if she didn't want his love anymore? Even though Sian had made him feel better about this, he still had that feeling crawling around his head, but in his heart he knew it wasn't true.

He would generally always follow is heart, his heart told him everything; when he first saw Bastila on Taris he knew that she was the one for him, his heart knew that Bastila loved him even still when she was Malak's apprentice. Yes, his heart never had led him wrong before so why would it now?

Revan decided at that moment, these words couldn't be planned in his head they would have to come from his heart, the same place where Bastila was. He couldn't help but hope that his heart would pick the right thing.

Revan then heard the familiar sound of metal clunking from behind him; he turned round to see the 8ft copper droid approach him. "**Query:** Master, what are myself and the little trash compactor to do when we arrive on Telos?" Revan smiled at this, Hk-47 never really had been too accustomed to little T3.

"HK, you and T3 stay on the ship, we don't need any unwanted attention, or casualties for that case," Revan responded knowing all too well that the droid would no doubt pick a fight with a Telosian.

"**Objection: **But master, what if the meatbag you are going to see starts causing you trouble, if my memory core is correct she is quite skilled with a lightsaber, not as much so as you of course master, but there could still be problems" Hk replied with that metallic singe in his voice.

"Hk you're not coming with me. Final, and anyway Bastila will not be 'trouble'" Revan commanded with his most demanding voice, despite the fact that his voice wavered at the final part.

"**Comment:** Ok fine master, but by the time you realised you needed me it will be too late", the droid turned his back on Revan and stalked off, kind of like a stroppy teenager or so Revan thought.

"One minute until landing, every ship occupant please take up a safety seat", the hawk's automated voice came through the speakers. Revan walked to the cockpit and took the pilot's seat next to Sian and strapped himself in giving Sian a small confident, well what he'd hoped was confident, nod toward her.

She returned the nod, "Ok when we get there I'll speak to Grenn you just go and find her, I understand that you don't exactly want to spend 30 minutes signing immigration papers" Sian said in a comforting, soothing voice accompanied by a slight smile.

Revan chuckled lightly, "No not exactly, thanks Sian I really appreciate all of this" Revan replied with an appreciative tone seeping into his voice. She didn't reply but the smile widened and the look in her eyes said '_no problem Rev.' _

The ships landing feet began to emerge from the metal underneath with a slight stir from the engine, which they were all accustomed to by now. The ship set into the landing spot with simplicity, the decompressed air being released to reduce the effect of the landing.

They'd landed and Revan found himself letting out a sigh, time to go he wasn't ready but he probably never was going to be, _now or never._ Revan slowly unclipped himself from the chair and stood up, when he turned round Sian was just about to leave. "Well I have got to clear things up with Grenn now, you take your time Revan and good luck, not that you'll need it," Sian said with hope sparkling behind her emerald eyes. Revan chuckled slightly,

"If everything would be as easy as you make it out to be" He shouted out as she was about to leave. She didn't reply but instead just smiled and walked away. Revan patted the front part of his fringe down to check everything was still in place, felt his stubble though he didn't know why it wouldn't grow out of control in 3 hours. Satisfied with this Revan began to walk out of the cockpit towards the exit, careful to avoid the droids they couldn't follow him if they didn't know where he was.

Revan stood by the ramp, _well here goes everything. _He took a deep breath and walked down the ramp, happy to see no one around, Grenn obviously could keep a promise. Telos, well the citadel really considering the surface was still inhabitable, despite restoration attempts. The thick alloy beams held the hangar up and Revan could smell the burning fuel keeping the station in orbit, albeit a very faint smell.

Revan took long purposeful strides out of the hangar, and found himself in the docking and shipments module. He always found himself getting lost around Telos, as it was a very confusing place he could only hope he wouldn't get too lost. Ok Bastila was staying in the residential module 082, which meant he had to negotiate his way through most of the Citadel station. Walking through the module, he noticed he was getting a couple of looks off TSF wardens and soldiers, but nothing intimidating, most likely just wondering where he came from.

Revan had heard about how Telos had these 'rapid transfer modules' or whatever, but also that you needed to enter ID to use them so decided he should just avoid them. He then took a left towards the entertainment module, as if he remembered correctly he would have to go through the entertainment module to get to the residential modules.

Revan walked slowly through the entertainment not wanting to gain any attention. He would occasionally have a glance of the area and realise he was getting a few suspicious looks but no-one approached him, but then again who would go up to a stranger and say 'hey are you Revan?' Revan chuckled inwardly at the thought.

It was quite busy in the section, many groups of men going out for a drink it was about 8pm local time so just the time to start. Revan had no idea where he was going; he had to stop to look at a map. Revan stopped outside the cantina doors and studied the rather confusing map; he was going the right way but then. As Revan continued studying he felt another presence beside him, a lone human female.

The woman turned to look up at Revan, who was making sure to look busy staring at the map. She was staring at him, "Hey, do I know you?" The woman asked with an energetic tone of voice.

Revan continued to stare at the map careful not to give the woman a better look at his face. "Ummm no I don't think so" Revan muttered with dismissal in his voice.

"Really? This is going to sound odd but you look like that guy, what's his name...oh yeah Revan that jedi who disappeared or something, I don't do politics," the woman continued to stare at Revan trying to get a good look at his eyes.

Revan let out an unnerved chuckle, "I get that a lot" was his simple reply.

The woman looked perplexed as she continued to stare at him, "Well that Revan was gorgeous, so I'd take it as a compliment," The woman stated as the corners of her lips began to rise. Just as Revan was about to say goodbye to the woman she spoke again, "Really was gorgeous, that beautifully toned body and..."

Revan chuckled awkwardly, feeling himself blush slightly, "Yeah...well I've got to go place to be."

As Revan turned to walk away the woman tugged on his shoulder forcing him to turn around as her eyes continued to drink in his appearance. "Hey, wanna go and get a drink with me in the bar?" The woman asked, not being at all careful with her approach, Revan guessed she had already had 'a drink' or a few more. Revan, was almost relieved when he had realised her real intentions, but then that relief quickly distinguished when he realised this woman would most likely make a fuss if he said no.

"I can't at the moment..." Revan saw a spark in the woman's eyes most likely to start a fire if he didn't correct himself, "how about you give me your number, and we'll hook up sometimes?" Revan quickly said with an unconvincing smile, which he hoped the unnamed woman wouldn't see.

"Great, here you go..."She held out a data pad which seemed to automatically sync with Revan giving off a small beep. "I'm Reena by the way," she stated as her eyes asked him to introduce himself, Revan hesitated slightly,

"Oh, I'm Tom" Revan quickly said, remembering the name that had been programmed to him by the Jedi council, "I've got to go now, I'll give you a call" he gave Reena a wink, the same wink he always gave Bastila.

Reena smiled slightly touched by this, "Ok well you better!" She called after Revan as he turned to go.

"Will do" Revan sighed, only hoping that he would never run into Reena again.

Revan quickly stepped away and with a brisk walk entered the residential section of the Citadel, according to the block yellow writing he was in part 083, good not far at all to walk, and hopefully no more distractions.

Module 082 he'd arrived, his heart beat faster now knowing he would be seeing Bastila in no time at all, three years he was only hoping he would keep it together he also knew he couldn't halt the inevitable, nor did he exactly want to. He took a couple of steps till he was at the door leading to C-7, Bastila's apartment. Bastila was on the other side of this dura-steel door, he could sense her albeit very weekly. Revan took a deep breath, as his chest inflated with air and exhaled he felt slightly better, his hands were sweating slightly.

He raised his hand, and just as he was about to knock on the door, "Hey you stop there," a recognisable voice commanded behind him, this person was close behind him, as it wasn't a shouted command it was whispered practically into his ear. Revan tried to place the voice, it was male, quite a strong Telosian accent, but overall quite soothing, Carth. Revan's palms clenched, Carth was here probably keeping his oath to Revan and protecting Bastila.

Revan slowly turned and watched the expression on Carth's face, so many emotions being conveyed in his face. They both stood in silence for seconds, then Revan tried to smile, Carth then did something Revan would have never expected. Revan felt a clean punch strike his lower jaw, not much force but enough to make Revan stagger back slightly. Revan held a hand up to his jaw and held it, giving Carth a questioning look, "What the hell was that for?" Revan asked with a barely audible voice not wanting to alert Bastila in the other room.

Carth stood there still, looking at the man before him, it was Revan no-doubt about that his eyes gave it away but still Carth would recognise Revan anywhere. Carth was surprised at what he just did just as much so as Revan, "Revan...I'm sorry, I dunno what came over me, it's just you're here, suppose I was checking if you were real" Carth mused with the same level of voice Revan had used, accompanied by a slightly sheepish smile.

Revan, though still slightly miffed smiled. He'd missed Carth, his very odd personality accompanied by the trust issues, overall Carth was probably Revan's best friend, and he shared everything with Carth. "Well that was certainly an odd way to check..." Revan murmured, still holding his jaw. Carth and Revan took a few steps away from Bastila's door into the middle of the complex they were in not wanting to alarm her.

"...I know, I don't know what came over me Rev, but you should just know what you've put the woman behind that door through," Carth said as her pointed to the room Bastila was in, this made Revan weep inside, he never wanted to put her through this. "What are you doing back?" Carth quickly said to finish seeing the pain in Revan eyes.

Revan looked at the pilot, sensing his slight concern for him. "I'm here...to start things where I left them, to see her, to love her once again, I couldn't do it anymore Carth I had to let the galaxy wait" Revan replied in a consolidating tone.

"She needs you Revan, more than anything" Carth looked at his friend and saw the same man he had known three years before, he was the same. Revan took his friend in his arms and patted him vigorously on the back before releasing the slightly shorter man.

"Carth, thank you for looking after her," Revan thanked with all the compassion and sincerity pouring into his voice.

"Revan I owe you so much, Dustil and everything more, we'll talk later I've got a shift and I also understand I'm not the one you want to be seeing," Carth smiled as Revan chuckled slightly. Revan nodded and watched the man, his friend walk off towards the docks.

Revan slowly approached the door once again, lifted his hand and rapped and the door, silently hoping and praying.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAAHAHAH I feel evil, I hate people leaving things like this now I am haha, dunno whether I'm happy with my portrayal of Carth but it's done**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry guys! I felt evil after the last chapter, and then my computer broke that halted my writing processing, great timing I know. This was going to be longer, but people have been begging for an update, so here it is! The long awaited chapter XP Enjoy, oh and please Review.

**Disclaimer**: You know what it's gonna say, I'll let you get on with reading!

* * *

Revan watched the grey automatic door crawl open, with a distinct hiss.

There she was, standing right in front of him no more than two feet away, Bastila. Her beautiful golden brunette hair tied up in the two signature ponytails, although it was very messy strands of hair straying from the restraining hair bands. . Her soft delicate hands drooped by her sides, her beautiful body not being revealed by her usual choice of wear, instead covered by some grey sweatpants and a red strap top. Her blue-grey orbs staring searching his face, multiple emotions being conveyed, her eyes were moist and bloodshot, Revan had never seen her like this before, apart from the one part of her life he would rather forget about.

Revan's frame was frozen, she was right there in front of him he wanted to tell her so many things but his mouth wasn't co-operating, neither was the rest of his body on that fact.

Bastila looked at the man standing before her it was him, no doubt about that his honey brown eyes the intensity that lied within them. Yes it was him the man she'd been waiting for three years for, he was standing there she wanted, no she needed to make sure this wasn't one of the dreams. Bastila took a small step forward slowly, still watching the man like a hawk. She tentatively held out her right hand and led it slowly towards Revan's face placing it softly on the stubbly short hair of his cheek, she jumped backwards in realisation, this was him he was back. Bastila's eyes began to water and tears fell from her cheeks, "R-R-R-Revan, it's...you're back" Bastila muffled.

Revan looked at the woman, his woman and nodded slowly his voice box still not wanting to work, as his mouth opened and no words came out. He took a step towards Bastila; he was now just a foot away from her. He guided his hands up to her angelic face, and with the pads of his thumbs attempted to wipe away the tears from her face, she flinched from the contact but told herself to stay there. He took his hand away slowly, sweetly leaving to see a smiling Bastila before him. "Bastila, I'm so sor-"Revan began to say before his words were cut off by Bastila's index finger resting over his mouth.

She smiled at him, that defence breaking smile. "Revan, it doesn't matter not anymore you're here...with me" She slowly removed her finger away from his mouth, Revan's mouth felt revived refreshed, tasting Bastila's skin again albeit only her finger.

"Bastila, it does matter I have made you cry I'm finding it hard to believe that I still deserve a woman as beautiful as you," Revan said his eyes showing how deeply he felt, about how he abandoned her.

Bastila found herself with a sudden tinge of indescribable guilt, but it wasn't her guilt it was his. Bastila immediately realised that their bond had been re-opened; she hadn't felt it for two and a half years, it had distinguished with his leaving. This discovery made her happy, she felt truly connected with him once again. Bastila looked up at Revan to see him smiling slightly, he had obviously realised the same thing in that moment. "Revan...I need you" Bastila said at the man a pleading lying within her eyes.

That caught Revan off guard, he felt a sudden wave of desire throw itself over him. "Bastila...ahhh damn it!" within the space of seconds, Revan had placed his lips upon Bastila's. His arms wrapped round her firm stomach, she melted into his embrace placing her hands round the back of his neck. Just as Bastila was about to pull Revan down to deepen the kiss, she found herself off the ground literally Revan had lifted her up to meet his lips with hers easily their kisses got more and more feverish and hungry.

The need for oxygen overwhelmed the two lovers as Revan placed Bastila back on the floor and broke their lips apart, Revan then saw something in Bastila's eyes; love. The same it had always been, the spark behind her irises, he smiled "That's one way to convince someone I guess" Revan passed his hand round the back of his neck giving off a slightly mischievous smile, flashing those brilliant whites.

"Still a comedian I see," Bastila quipped remembering their adventure to the Star Forge, and after.

Revan remembered the awkwardness before the kiss, before he allowed himself to be taken by Bastila he had to clear his name, "Bastila you need to know why I did what I did," Revan said quietly as he moved his hands onto Bastila's hips.

"Revan, can't it wait? We will now have the rest of our lives together; I'd rather spend my time doing other things with you..." Bastila said very seductively, Revan realised what she said was true it could wait and he wasn't too keen on explaining it anyway. Revan took Bastila's hand in his own, their fingers now entwined with each other. He leaned down to her kissing her soft full lips, his tongue leering into her mouth as he took his hand out of hers and placed them upon her shoulders leading her to the small bed in the corner, _it will have to do_ was Revan's last though as the enticing woman captured his lips once again.

* * *

Sian was walking the corridors of residential module 082, after spending easily 30 minutes signing the papers and explaining the predicament they were in. She was looking to find Bastila's room, hoping she was right about what she said to Revan. There it was "C-7" Sian approached the door and was just about to knock, when she heard a distinct groan coming from the door, placing her ear closer to the door she heard someone shouting Revan's name. Yes she was obviously right about what she said about Bastila's feelings towards Revan, she smiled and walked away deciding to come and see them later.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of my Bastila interpritation, I think I got it right there will probably be two more chapters of this fic before I call it finished!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Woah feels like forever since I updated this one, standard case of writer's block packed with school. Ok if anyone is still reading this please enjoy oh and reviews appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **...really?

* * *

Revan began to awake from his restful sleep, very quickly becoming aware of where he was and why there was a weight being exerted on his arm. Now smiling he looked across to see her, her angelic face contorted while she slept. She was his again, her breathing so even, her hair so soft and she was his, and his apology to her was going to start now.

He very cautiously removed his arm from under her, being extremely careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. After tenderly detaching himself from the covers and Bastila, he quietly padded over to the kitchen area of the apartment, in his boxer clad form; _Bastila must have some food somewhere, _as Revan figured nothing was more romantic than making your partner breakfast for her to wake up to. Revan opened up the fridge and found some Dewback bacon, _excellent, _if he could remember properly this was Bastila's favourite breakfast with two pieces of granary bread either side turning it into a sandwich.

Taking a frying pan from the wall, he placed it upon the hob and began to slowly cook the strips of Dewback. It initially sizzled quite loudly which caused Bastila to stir in her sleep and turn over now lying on her front.

Revan decided to look for the bread so he could butter it now, searching through the cupboards he spotted something that caught his eyes; a small white plastic bottle. Removing it with care he held it in his hands and gave it a small shake, it made a sort of rattling sound. Turning the bottle around to look at the white label, he read the 5 letters upon the bottle, dropping it to the ground with a tap, now left with a mortified look upon his face.

Within the bottle were "L-Pills" otherwise known as suicide pills. There were two types of L-Pill, type one which was a single small tablet which would stop your brain from functioning which after two minutes would kill you, Revan has one with him all the time when on his travels, in case he was ever captured or interrogated, he couldn't afford to give away valuable information regarding defences of know space.

Then there was type two, which was different there was never really any use for anything, apart from people who wanted to end their life as harmlessly as possible but also with chance to change their mind, as in consisted to take a course if you took one of these pills every day for 4 days you'd be dead.

Revan slowly bent down and picked up the white cylindrical container, further reading the label which confirmed his suspicions that they were in fact type two pills. Slowly opening the bottle his fingers trembling as he struggled to remove the cap. Now that the cap was removed he looked into the bottle it was half empty, which could mean anything as the bottles often came full in case multiple mind changes were made throughout the course of pills.

Revan's thought process was suddenly interrupted as a high pitched ringing caused him to drop the bottle making the pills to spill over the floor, "Shit" Revan swore as he realised what the ringing was the bacon he was cooking began to smoke lightly causing the alarm to go off. Quickly turning off the hob, Revan looked for the smoke alarm now spotting it he stretched his arm upwards and took off the cover removing the power cell, thankfully the ringing stopped.

Bastila shot up out of the bed in a panic, looking across to see a small cloud of smoke surrounding Revan. A smile fell upon her face, Revan he was here with her again back where he belonged by her side. Her smile quickly vanished when she saw Revan with a solemn look on his face staring at her. Her immediate thought was that he got burnt, but when he just stood there saying nothing she wondered differently. "Revan...what's wrong?" she asked the worry crawling deep into her voice as she began to edge closer to him.

Revan said nothing just continued to stare through her, still distraught over his discovery. He almost led her to death, nothing else would explain the pills, and it was his fault. Who knows she could have been in the middle of a course right now, if he was even a day later she may not be here. His guilt trip continued as he still stood there.

Bastila now began to feel very scared, "Revan, say something," she prayed, now about three metres away from him still edging her was over to the kitchen area. He said nothing just shook his head. Then she saw them scattered across the floor, she had no problem figuring out what happened, he'd found the pills and came to the only sensible conclusion which sadly was the correct one. She practically threw herself over him, and started crying saying "sorry" to him in-between her sobs.

Bastila had never been able to take the whole course of four days; she always had the hope that he was coming back which had always managed to stop her from taking that last pill.

Revan couldn't have this why was she apologizing? It should be him; he stepped back and held her at arm's length staring into her beautiful eyes looking through the tears that overwhelmed them. "Bastila, why are you apologizing?" he stated still gazing into her eyes.

Bastila sniffed her voice wavering as she spoke; "I was stupid I never..." she was cut off when Revan put his finger on her mouth and hushed her.

"No Bastila, I was stupid don't apologize for my mistakes, I never should have put you through this and if you ever completed that course I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself, I'm still not forgiving myself for leaving you let alone this" Revan said his words pouring with raw emotion, tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to hold them back.

Bastila was left speechless, she couldn't think of how to respond instead the tears started flowing once again, his arms surrounded her as the tears in his eyes slowly fled down his cheek. Bastila laid her head upon his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. This man would go through hell and back for her she knew this anyway but now she knew he would do it a million times over.

Revan continued to wrap his arms around the vulnerable woman in his arms swaying her back and forth, both of their tears were beginning to stop. Revan looked down lovingly and the woman that clung onto him, "Bastila Shan, I love you" Revan whispered into her hair as he planted a small delicate kiss on the top of her head.

Bastila took her head away from his chest, stepped back slightly releasing her almost suffocating grip on him and took his hands into hers, not helping but notice how the two hand shapes seemed to fit perfectly together. "Revan, I forgive you, you did what any hero of the galaxy would do, and I pray one day you can forgive yourself, I love you" at that moment he leant down and kissed her their bodies moving in perfect harmony. Her hands placed upon his chest, his fingers threading through her hair.

The mood was interrupting through a low rumbling Revan pulled away slowly leaving a small kiss on her cheek as he did so. Bastila rubbed her stomach, smiling at Revan who let out a low chuckle, "Well I was going to make you breakfast" he said smiling.

"No offense Revan but I remember your cooking" she chuckled, "Maybe we should go out for breakfast."

"Wonderful idea Miss Shan" Revan said hoping that what she said was true and that he would forgive himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Voila, might do a couple more chapters in time simply about Revan explaining about the unknown regions, oh and Bastila meeting Sian.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Another chapter! Slight case of writer's block but through! Ok italics represent flashbacks and thoughts, although should be pretty clear on which is which

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters everything belongs to respective owners.

* * *

After spending about 5 minutes getting ready Revan and Bastila were ready to go out, Bastila wearing a pair of black denim jeans with a blue top, and Revan wearing what he was wearing yesterday being as all of his clothes were still on the Hawk, _I really need to get some more clothes_ he thought as being in the same boxers for two days was neither pleasant or attractive. Both now ready Revan offered Bastila his arm which she very happily took in her own. "Where should we go?" Revan questioned as they walked out of the apartment.

"Well we could always go to Laxon's café, everyone minds their own business so hopefully no interruptions, they do good food too" Bastila responded clinging to Revan's arm, who seemed to nod in approval of her idea.

"Sounds good, there's someone I want you to meet as well, I'll tell her to meet us there" Revan smiled thinking quickly of Sian, and hoping the two women would get along he saw no reason why they wouldn't. Revan paged Sian with the location and time hoping she would meet them there.

While they were walking, arm-in-arm Revan could honestly say he hadn't been that happy in three years, the natural warmth exuded from Bastila spread making him feel in utter euphoria with the only woman he had ever truly loved, there may have been some when he was the dark Lord but they would have never meant anything just meaningless sex. Revan felt extremely bad about that part of his life when he would have women in his cabin simply for sex and the fact that he could, but now with Bastila this was different, this was the only relationship he'd ever had where love was the reason. Revan's mind drifted back to three and a half years ago when the pair of them were hunting down Malak;

"_Bastila I love you and I know you love me," Revan was certain of this you could tell by his voice, the pure confidence of his words. He was now standing no more than two feet away from her; he could almost swear that he could smell her sweet natural scent._

_Bastila's breath became caught in her throat, he was right and she knew it but this wasn't allowed the Jedi strictly forebode emotional entanglements of any kind. Plus what if she were to love him? He could fall back into his old ways twisting his caring, loving nature into darkness. Her emotions were conflicting, her head saying no but her heart saying yes, and she honestly didn't know what to do. "I..." the words stopped, her sight becoming clouded over by tears._

_Revan held out his hands, stroked her cheek while wiping away the tears with his rough yet delicate hands. "Hey, hey shhhh" he soothed, suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself for putting such pressure on Bastila, it wasn't fair on her. The tears on her face had now stopped flowing, "We can forget this."_

_Revan removed his hands; Bastila noted how her face now felt very cold. He turned to leave but before he could Bastila had stopped him by placing her hands in his and twirling him round to face her once again. "I don't want to" she admitted before Revan had time to comprehend what she had said, Bastila had brought his head down to meet hers as their lips melded together._

Bringing himself out of his flashback Revan found himself with a grin plastered upon his face, Bastila looked up to him, "What are you smiling at?" She questioned. They were only about 2 minutes away from Laxon's now.

_She always was observant_ Revan considered, "Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Bastila continued to press; she had now stopped walking to look up at him, her eyes trying to pierce his thoughts.

Revan glanced down slightly at the woman, "Memories, only one actually" he responded being elusive only as he knew it annoyed her (Which he still found incredibly cute), also wanting to see if her curiosity would get the better of her although doubtless of the answer.

Bastila continued to stare him trying to give a disapproving look but failing miserably, "Fine then don't tell me" she teased as she pouted and swivelled ready to walk away. Revan stepped around only to be standing in front of her once again;

"Ok, you win" he sighed in a joking way, "Our first kiss."

Bastila's mind went back to exactly the same memory; a smile now publicized itself upon her face. "My first kiss," she mused not to anyone just stating a fact. How nervous she was when she leaned in, in all honesty she didn't know what she was doing, she was very thankful that after she had made contact he took the lead.

Even though Revan knew this, they never really talked about it his interest took over, "So was it everything you expected?" Revan asked pretending to be not that interested, but was actually dying to know the answer.

Bastila decided against toying with him immediately sensing that he felt it important that it was everything she had wanted. She placed her hands on his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles which could be visibly seen through the black shirt. "Yes, everything and more," She answered truthfully.

His famous lop-sided grin materialized itself on Revan's face as he placed his hands on her hips and began to lean down, "You always know what to say," he murmured huskily.

Their lips brushed past each other before fully coming into contact, her full soft lips moving against his in perfect harmony. His tongue gained entrance as it began tracing the roof of her mouth.

They both became lost in the moment, completely forgetting where they were as hands became ruffled in hair. "Geez, get a room," a familiar female voice came from behind Revan making the two lovers jump and immediately detach from each other. Revan around to see who the voice belonged to despite the fact he had a pretty good idea, he turned to see Sian behind him with a rather smug smirk upon her face, he punched her softly, jokingly on the shoulder;

"Was that really necessary?" Revan asked the slightly shorter woman. Bastila was still stood behind him, wondering who the acquaintance of Revan's was.

Sian rubbed her shoulder lightly, "Just saving the public from the display" she quipped, "anyway was that necessary?" She said looking at her shoulder.

Revan chuckled lightly, "Maybe not but still felt good, Sian I'd like you to meet Bastila," Revan said his formal voice coming forth. Bastila stepped around Revan to look at the woman; she was about the same height as Bastila with dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, Bastila was convinced she recognised her but couldn't remember from where. Before Bastila had the chance to speak the woman began to talk;

"Ahhhh so this is the famous Bastila" Sian said with a grin, holding out her hand she was never this formal but as Revan was present, not to mention this was his woman, she decided to at least be polite.

Bastila took her hand and firmly shook it, her thoughts still lost to where she remembered this woman from. "Please to meet you," Bastila commented politely, her old Jedi exterior pushing its way forward.

Revan interjected, "Bastila, Sian was my old General back in the Mandalorian wars, back when I was Darth Revan," he didn't want to leave Bastila in the dark to who she was, as he read the faint sign of recognition in her eyes.

The reality then hit Bastila like a slap; this was the woman who tried to recruit her into Revan's army, back when she was just a Padawan, and he was a traitor of the council. She was true to her Jedi ways back then and refused, while some of her friends joined them, she had never regretted that decision in a funny way it was probably better it worked out this way. Bastila turned to Revan now questioning the woman's agenda, "Revan how can you trust her? She was a servant of the dark side" Bastila snarled while pointing at Sian.

Revan moved in towards Bastila placing his hands on her shoulders, and held up a single finger towards Sian (who didn't seem all that bothered about Bastila's comment almost as if she was used to it) while mouthing "_one minute" _He then turned back to Bastila slightly angered by her outburst, despite the fact it was extremely understandable. "Bastila, Sian saved my life multiple times in the unknown regions, I trust her with my life, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. Also she has changed her ways, like I did," He explained his eyes pleading with hers for understanding.

Bastila suddenly felt incredibly bad about her accusations, now speechless and looking incredibly guilty, "Sorry" Bastila muttered to Revan who simply smiled and pointed his eyes meaningfully towards Sian, he needn't do no more as Bastila turned on her heels and walked towards Sian, knowing she was the one in the wrong.

Sian watched as she walked up to her then now face to face with the woman who started to speak; "Sorry for my outburst, I wasn't thinking rationally" Bastila admitted, acting almost like a child who had been told off.

"It's alright we're only human after all, you came to a logical assumption," Sian brushed off the apology, and smiled at Bastila who returned it with one of her own.

Bastila was slightly shocked by the woman's acceptance of her apology, beginning to see Revan's explanation. "Right now that that's sorted out how about breakfast?" Revan's voice came from behind her and startled her slightly.

"Sure," both Bastila and Sian answered in unison as the three walked away, and headed for Laxon's where stories needed to be shared.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go, reviews appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I apologise for the delay, I'm currently in the middle of my exams, so while I was meant to be doing maths revision I decided to write this...far more useful use of my time right? Anyway enjoy. Reviews welcomed.

**Disclaimer;** All character belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The café was practically empty, the trio were thankful as no-one wanted any attention. There were a couple of patrons chatting to the waitress as she made their kaffa. The only other people in the café were a couple of Twi'leks in the corner minding their own business. The quiet hum of talk swirled in the café, as the trio began to eat and share stories;

"Some things never change, you still eat like a pig," Bastila commented as she watched Revan take a large bite out of his breakfast (A couple of streaks of Dewback bacon in a roll, accompanied with a sauce of some description) Bastila heard Sian stifle a laugh at her comment.

"It's true Rev, some people would believe that the hero of the galaxy would have some manners," Sian added, Bastila laughed at the other woman's remark. Bastila had concluded that Sian was a generally nice person, despite what she had done during the Mandalorian wars she had clearly learnt from her mistakes. Bastila felt truly ashamed of her earlier display, after all there was a reason why Revan travelled with her; he always was a good judge of character.

"Why would I need manners? Anyway a lot of women like men who act like pigs," Revan smirked and looked at Bastila who sighed and then reached up to his face to wipe away some sauce which lay on the corner of his lips.

"Yes Revan, that's how you won me over by acting like a pig," Bastila scoffed her voice rife with sarcasm, as she retracted her hand from his face.

"And here I thought it was my devilish good looks and undeniable charm," Revan continued their exchange and flashed a smile as if to prove his point.

"You keep believing that," Bastila dismissed, remembering Sian was present, they could continue this conversation later and on their own.

Sian sat looking on the couple with happiness but also a slight envy, she had always wanted this; A best friend, and a lover all being the same person. The chemistry between the two was undeniable, no wonder why Revan wanted to get back to her. This was where he wanted to be, with her. How he ever managed to leave in the first place was and always would be a mystery to her, but Revan was a man who knew what he had to do, whether that meant sacrificing his happiness in order to do so. Sian was pulled from her thoughts from a question in her direction.

"Sian, how did you end up with Revan in the unknown regions?" Bastila asked, genuinely curious she needed to know about why Revan left her, even if it caused her pain. She knew it had been for a good reason, but some explanation was still needed.

"Well, it was two years ago just after I had defeated Darth Traya, Revan's old mentor" Sian said as Bastila looked at Revan who simply nodded in confirmation. "I told my old crew they could find a ship, my old ship that had been stashed there since the Mandalorian wars, so that they could leave Malachor and said goodbye to them telling them not to wait for me. I took HK and T3 with me on the hawk, and discovered signals from a planet called Klegagon in the unknown regions. So naturally I decided to check it out, only to find Revan on the planet below hoping to rally troops for a war with the true sith that were on the planet." Sian concluded not really wanting to go into too much detail; their story was long enough as it was.

"My ship was downed and un-repairable, so when Sian turned up I truly believed the Jedi Masters were aiding me. Together we rallied locals of all cultures and species to the cause, and fought the true sith off of Klegagon, since then we've essentially been doing the same logically trying to wipe out the true sith," Revan finished.

Bastila's head was swimming with questions and she was curious to know the answers so the interrogation began, "So what actually are the unknown regions?" Bastila enquired, this may seem like a stupid question to the pair, but need-less to say the unknown regions were just that; unknown.

"It's not all that different basically just un-mapped planets and systems," Revan gave a short answer but then Sian continued seeing the urging to continue in Bastila's eyes;

"The weird thing was though, was when the locals asked us where we were from and we answered they had no idea where it was or even the system, it was almost as if our regions were the unknown regions to them," Sian explained to Bastila.

Bastila contemplated this answer, seemingly happy she asked her next question; "So what are the true sith?"

Revan's turn to answer as truth be told Sian didn't understand the 'true' sith even though Revan had explained to her multiple times, she tended just to nod along and pretend she understood."It's hard to explain," Revan began. "It's the very essence of being a sith, almost like a pure form they are the dark side personified, their midi-chlorian count is over double and sometimes even triple my own."Revan clarified, using hand gestures as he spoke even though they didn't give any addition to his explanation

Bastila found her mouth hanging, Revan was one of the most powerful Jedi's in the history of the Order, and yet these 'true' sith have triple his midi-chlorian count, it was unfathomable. "How did you ever destroy them?"

Revan sighed deeply and tensed up, this was the one question he didn't want to hear, how was he going to tell her he was too weak to finish the job? That he wasn't strong enough? Just as Revan was about to open his mouth Sian had started talking;

"We didn't not completely, we decided we needed more people, more resources" She began to confess, she was going to take the fall he wasn't going to let her; it was his fault they were back without completing their objective.

"It's my fault," Revan interjected. "I couldn't go on anymore, I needed...you" Revan said as he looked down at the table avoiding making eye contact with Bastila. Sian suddenly felt very awkward, she didn't know what to do so she opted for probably the stupidest thing ever; she began eating her breakfast quietly not looking at the two people sat next to her.

Bastila's eyes shrouded tears as she looked at the man opposite her, clearly disappointed with himself. "I'm sorry, I let you down...I was meant to protect you and I was selfish and now these sith will probably just recuperate making everything we did pointless, making leaving you..."

Revan was silenced Bastila placed her hand on the side of his face leaning slightly across the table, she stared deep into his eyes as he looked up, she didn't know what she was going to say just something to make him feel better. "Revan...thank you," Bastila said as she continued to gaze into those golden brown orbs.

"What?" Revan whispered.

"I said thank you, you came back for me," Bastila murmured feeling the need to comfort the man, he truly was a hero, she needed him here, the galaxy could wait. "I needed you here, you know that"

"Exactly so leaving you in the first place was pointless, I didn't accomplish anything." Revan felt angry with himself as his words wavered as the anger clotted in his throat, making him sound slightly hoarse.

"Yes you did, you found out the true threat, discovered their plans, origins, and came back to form a plan," Bastila convinced Revan, as she slowly, softly placed her lips on his in a sweet, tender, loving kiss.

Their moment was quickly interrupted as they heard a blaster shot followed by screams and shouts from within the café, accompanied by a rough voice. "Stay calm and we won't hurt you," it said. Bastila, Revan and Sian looked up simultaneously to see a group of three men wearing full armour, masks and wielding blaster pistols. "Hand over the cred's," the apparent leader of the group shouted at the waitress, who seemed to freeze with fear, along with everyone else in the café.

Revan, Bastila and Sian all stood up as Revan and Sian instinctively felt for their lightsabers on their belt, but nothing was there. One of the men turned round to face them, "Looks like we have some trouble-makers" the man snarled towards the other two. In that exact moment Revan raised his arm in the air and a powerful wave sent out to knock the three offenders off their balance. Then in chorus Sian and Revan used force speed and launched themselves at the men.

Revan hurled at the evident leader and landed a kick with his booted feet square in his gut, which caused the man to crunch inwards only to be met by Revan's elbow to his head, making the man pass unconscious on the floor.

Meanwhile Sian took out one of the accomplices, by kneeing him in the groin followed by a quick swift uppercut in his face, which gave him the same fate as his leader.

The other man at this time trained his blaster on Revan as he stood over the leader for just a split-second too long, as he let of a shot. Bastila screamed loudly as she watched the blaster bolt scream through the air towards her lover, she then held out her arm and sent a powerful push which knocked Revan onto the floor and in doing so put him out of the way of the bullet. Bastila then utilized force speed and threw herself at the man wielding the gun, and punched him with the aid of the force sending him flying across the room into a wall with a loud crack as his head hit the wall at the wrong angle.

Bastila suddenly felt exhausted, light-headed as she passed out on the hard café floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Update is up! And they should speed up from now on! I'd like to thank **Buddyboy98** for Beta-ing this story, such a great help!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to me...you wouldn't believe that anyway right?

* * *

Revan stood up slowly from his position on the floor as cheers flooded the room from the customers that he had just saved. He scanned the room, looking at the bodies on the floor and he quickly found the one that he had been looking for. Rushing to the place where Bastila's prone body lay, he was quickly followed by Sian who slid to her other side. The jeers abruptly stopped and the room was now covered in a deathly silence.

The former Dark Lord of the Sith looked his lover over quickly and began to meticulously check her body for wounds. He was incredibly relieved to find none. Simultaneously, Sian took hold of Bastila's wrist and squeezed it gently. When she found the pulse, she looked up to Revan and nodded in affirmation. Revan gently placed his hands on the back of Bastila's head and felt that the stickiness that clung to her head, her head was bleeding.

When she fell to the floor, her head must have hit the ground with enough energy to split it open. Revan looked up to Sian with panic in his eyes. "Sian, call a medic, she's got a nasty head wound."

Getting to her feet, Sian brought with her the customers in the café that Revan didn't want there to witness the scene and quickly went to contact the local Republican Infirmary that was only five minutes away. Lifting his black shirt over his head, he immediately felt the cool air whip over his bare torso but he didn't care. His only concern at that point was to obstruct the bleeding or to even stop it. Making the shirt into a sort of pillow for her head, he slowly lifted it and placed it gently back down on the fabric.

Thoughts of using the force to heal Bastila's head wound passed through his mind, but he quickly that the risk of impairing neurological functions was too high. He, himself was a true testament to that theory. Stroking her forehead, he brushed the lose strands of hair off of her forehead as he took her other hand in his free one. Logically, he knew that she would be perfectly fine but it still didn't stop his heart from aching with worry. Letting out a deep breath, he continued to caress her forehead and wait.

Whipping around, he saw three medics enter the room with a hover-stretcher and various other pieces of medical equipment. Noticing that Sian had arrived with them, he quickly stood up and allowed them access to her body before going to Sian's side. Two of the doctors, one of them an elderly human male with a kind, caring face and the other a middle aged human woman with long blonde hair, approached Bastila and began to examine her.

The third doctor, a young human male with short brown hair, cropped in a typical military haircut, walked up to Revan. His whispering, Revan assumed, was to not put off the other two, "What exactly happened here?"

He ignored the way the doctor looked around at the café, flabbergasted by the unconscious bodies and the general destruction that was there.

"Robbery," Revan stated bluntly, focusing his sight on people examining Bastila's body, trying to understand the technical medical phrases they were passing back and forth between each other. So far, the only thing he understood was the audible words '_Kolto_' and '_Head_'.

"We stopped them," Sian added softly from his side, "They're still alive, apart from that one over there with his head drooping."

"I can see that," He snapped at her and pulled the communicator off of his belt before bringing it up to his lips, "We'll get the authorities up here."

He recited orders into the communicator before clicking it off and placing it back on his belt. It was a direct line to the local authorities for the medics.

"Dallum, please help Karina move this woman onto the stretcher," The other doctor ordered as he steadily got to his feet with a slight crack coming from his knees. Sian followed, deciding to help them in any which way she could maneuver Bastila.

"Sure," The reply came as the younger man scuttled over to Bastila and began to carry out the order. The elderly doctor made his way to Revan.

He regarded Revan with a friendly smile, it was also an attempt to reassure Revan who clearly was beginning to be racked with nervousness, "She'll be fine, she just needs to be somewhere we can monitor her recovery."

For a moment a look of recognition came over the elderly doctor's face, he now easily recognized Revan, "How did you manage to get them? They had blasters, you were not even armed."

His sweeping motion to the unconscious bodies that were strewn across the café actually made Revan inwardly smirk. When the man decided to play coy about the fact that he knew Revan's identity, Revan's inward smirk turned into and outward one as well.

Deciding not to let Revan answer the question, he continued and stepped closer to Revan to speak in hushed, whisper, "I know who you are, all of you. Don't worry I have no plans to tell anyone."

Revan smiled at the man, "Thank you, I appreciate it very much."

"You're a bloody hero. You don't need to thank me. I'm glad that you're back with us," The elderly man said, "She's fainted from exhaustion, your friend, from what, I'm not exactly sure, but …"

"Force exhaustion," Revan interrupted, it had become very clear to him what exactly had happened, "She hasn't used the force in three years, although I don't understand how she managed to use it normally. It takes months, sometimes even years to become reconnected with the Force."

"It makes sense that the body reacted by shutting down, as to how she used the force, I cannot say. I'm not a Jedi," The man shifted his feet.

When the two doctors made sure that Bastila was firmly secured into the stretcher, they began to wheel her towards the exit of the exit. As they moved her past Revan, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek and put that one stain of hair back behind her ear.

Dallum smiled at the gesture and regarded Revan, "She'll be fine sir. We'll take her back to the embassy."

"Thank you, I'll be there, I just need to get a shirt on," Revan said, a slight tinge of humor lacing his voice.

Karina looked up at took in every detail of Revan and his toned body. Even though his skin was marred by scars and various marks that he had accumulated over the years of fighting, she decided firmly in her mind that he was extremely attractive, "Sorry sir, we had to dispose of yours."

With a mental scoff, he offered the woman a pleasant smile and turned his attention back to Sian. She had tapped him on the shoulder, "If you want, I can go and fetch you something to wear and bring it back to the embassy."

"You don't mind?" Revan asked.

"No, I have pick up some things anyway, see you there", Sian nodded with a smile and proceeded to head towards the exit.

With Revan in tow, the Medical Crew began to wheel Bastila's body out of the café and towards the embassy. As soon as they got out of the door, Revan was confronted by a Besalisk in an apron, "Thank you very much, you saved us!"

He held out his hand for Revan to shake, to which Revan did, "Don't worry about it, can you just tell the authorities what happened when they arrive?"

"Sure thing," The strange alien nodded, "But I need a name so that I can tell them who saved us."

Revan sighed, news would get out eventually anyway and when the news of his return hit the Holonet, he would be under immense pressure. He decided to answer simply and decisively, "Revan, my name is Revan."

Leaving the _stunned_ alien to absorb that fact, he ran in the direction of Bastila's stretcher and the Medical Crew.

His only thoughts along the way were '_Bloody hell, it's freezing, Sian better hurry up with a shirt, or I'll throw her into a Gundark Pit_.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Looks like we're on schedule for an update per week! Once again big thanks goes out to **Buddyboy98** for making this readable!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Revan sat beside Bastila's bedside with nothing but the beeping of her heart monitor to keep him company. The Medical Team had placed a Kolto Patch on the back of her head in hopes of stopping the bleeding and to act dually to relieve the pain of the head wound while her body was still recovering from it all. Now Bastila lay unaware in the bed clad only in a hospital gown. It didn't take Revan long to notice that her face looked porcelain in its relaxed form in her cataleptic state. He just sat there, guilty and helpless as he clung to her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

He shuddered as a small breeze began to drift through the room and began to quickly chill his still bare torso. Sian had been gone for at least a standard half hour and he was about to the point of almost contacting her and letting her have a piece of his mind. Revan tore his eyes from Bastila to see the source of the breeze. It was the door and as it hissed open further letting in the elderly doctor from the café in, it occurred quickly to Revan that he had been the one put in charge of monitoring Bastila's healing. The doctor smiled at Revan as he walked in and slowly, gingerly lifted Bastila's head. Checking her head wound, and seemingly happy with it, he lowered her head back down onto the pillow. He then began to check Bastila's pupils as Revan stood to inspect the Doctor's work.

"She'll be alright, w-won't she? Doctor…?" Revan stuttered over his words, feeling the need to once again refute the many doubts running through his mind.

"Varin, Doctor Adrian Varin and yes the wound on her head is clearing up nicely," He informed Revan almost cheerily as stood upright and shook Revan's outstretched hand.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" The former Dark Lord of the Sith asked.

"I cannot be sure. No, I don't have an estimated time, as I don't fully understand the circumstances of this Force Exhaustion. But judging by her heart rate and pupil dilation, I'd say anywhere between a couple of hours to a day or so," Varin explained and Revan shivered. The cold air was really starting to get to him, the older man noticed this and smiled kindly at him, "Do you want me to find a shirt for you?"

"No, its okay, I'll be fine, Sian will be here soon," Revan said hoping that his words were actually true.

"Sure, anyway I've got rounds to do," Varin stated as he turned and began to walk out of the room, yearning to spend more time talking with the legendary figure.

"Thank you Doctor," Revan said sincerely, "…for looking after her."

"Only doing my job," He said with a smiled before crossing the threshold and taking the breeze with him as the door closed behind him.

Revan sighed and sat back down in the chair, gingerly taking Bastila's hand back into his own. At that moment he couldn't help but curse every single turn that his life had taken. He practically fantasized about a normal life with Bastila. However that fantasy would more than likely remain a fantasy, he was crammed into the position of savior of the galaxy every time he tried to embark on a normal life and what were the odds about that changing anytime soon? It was a vicious cycle. He couldn't decide whether his powers were a gift or a curse, but that was the way of the things. Besides, without the powers he had, he wouldn't have met her. That was the logical portion of his brain's argument. That part of his brain was right but he still couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if he wasn't in tune with the force.

What if they were both living a normal life, as normal people without the force? They could have an average life, they could be married, he could be a mechanic and she could be waiting for him at home with his favorite meal. Hell, he could even be a father and teaching his children lesson on love and life. He stopped right at that, he could wish things were different, but they could never be. Things were this way for a reason and Revan was a firm believer that the force had caused his life to be like this for a reason. It still hurt inside, the thought that he could never become a father, things were too dangerous and it wouldn't be fair on the child or Bastila. He couldn't even protect her, let alone a child and the guilt of leaving her and for her current predicament began to overwhelm his thoughts once again. Revan cursed himself, he should've been faster, he could have got all of the thugs without Bastila injuring herself. It was every man's job to protect his love and had failed at that, once again.

He was thankful when the door hissed open once again, when he was alone he thought, and when he thought he degraded himself. Revan glanced up to the door to see a rather distressed Sian carrying a large duffle bag through the small door. Once she got the bag through the door, she dropped it with a heavy thud and Revan smiled down at the large bag, "You certainly took your time with that."

"Well, I'm sorry," She replied, her tone filled to the brim with sarcasm. As Revan opened the bag, Sian threw her hands back and ran them over her head, trying to push back the stray hair that spilled from her ponytail, "I thought I had packed up enough for at least a week and then course the hospital had to search the bag."

"Wow, thanks," He exclaimed, pulling a standard grey shirt from the bag, he threw it over his body and did it up. He smiled as the warmth began to surround him.

"Don't worry about it, but I've got to go," Sian said, her voice was slightly rushed.

"Why?" Revan asked, not really desiring to be along again.

"I ran into a guy I worked with, Atton Rand, I said I'd meet him at the bar …," Sian looked at the chrono on her wrist, "Now!"

"Oh? Have fun on your little date," Revan commented with a teasing smile.

Sian couldn't be bothered with arguing with Revan, so she simply stuck out her tongue on her way to the door, "Yeah, yeah, see you later Rev."

Revan continued to search through the bag and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and pants. He needed to change. He went into the fresher section of the room and quickly changed out of his ruined pants and into the new pair. Feeling somehow refreshed, he folded his old pair of pants and placed them back into the bag before he left the fresher and slid the bag under the chair next to Bastila's bed. Revan, then, resumed his place next to Bastila's side and held her hand once again. Something clicked in his mind about the name of Sian's _friend_, Atton Rand. He knew that name from somewhere. Freeing his hand from Bastila, he ran it over his cheek in thought. Atton, Atton, he knew that name and presumably that man from somewhere. The only question was from where.

The realization hit him like a speeder. He understood why he knew that name. It was because he had a hand in creating an alias for a man who held that name. Back in his days as Dark Lord of the Sith, he had a legion of Jedi Hunters, one of them was named Atton Rand and he went by the name of Jaq. He had a supervisorial role in creating that nickname and alias for Atton. Jaq had been one of his most gifted servants, but that all ended when the man deserted him after the war with the Mandalorians came to an epic conclusion on Malachor V. He had personally trained the man to kill, and he had betrayed him. Not that it mattered now, but there was some enraged emotion that welled in his gut. He quickly quashed it out of his next realization. Jaq had probably changed and if he had travelled with Sian, he would have to, because if he knew Jaq, he was usually one to avoid that much of a commitment.

The door opened once again, by the force, it was like being back in a Coruscant hotspot. This time it was neither Sian nor Doctor Varin, but instead Carth. Revan immediately stood up to greet his friend, "I thought you were on duty?"

"I'm on break, I heard what happened, is she going to be ok?" Carth asked with concern as he gestured towards the woman who lay still on the bed.

"The Doctor assures me what she will be," Revan answered slowly.

"The Doctor's here are the best, patched me up quite a few times," Carth said in an attempt to east Revan's apparent worry, "I can't believe it happened at Laxon's thought."

"I'm not one to believe in luck, but in this case, I am. I'm telling you Carth, I'm cursed," Revan muttered to Carth who was still looking at Bastila's prone body.

"It does always happen to you, doesn't it? How did she end up unconscious? The guys only briefed me on what happened, your name was mentioned by the café owner," Carth asked

"Force exhaustion, and then she fell and cracked her head on the floor," Revan replied as he walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to brush the strand of hair out of her face, then he stood up straight and looked back over to Carth.

"I see, but surely she wouldn't have been able to use the force. Revan, she hasn't used the force in over three years," Carth placed his hands on his hips.

"I know, I don't understand it either," Revan shared in Carth's confusion, "Maybe it's because …I was in danger, and it was her body's reaction."

Carth's eyes portrayed further confusion, "You know, even though I travelled with a load of you Force users, I still don't understand."

Revan grinned and chuckled lightly, "Left out of the loop again?"

"Hey, no need to pull that one," Carth playfully punched Revan on the shoulder, "Anyway, I should get back to work and Revan, you should get some sleep, don't look to great."

From the bloodshot eyes and the general weariness of his look, Carth knew that it wasn't hard to estimate that, "Yeah, I'll try to see you, come and find us later will you?"

"Sure," Carth answered with a nod and turned to walk out the door.

Revan walked back over to the mirror in the far corner of the room and took in his appearance. Carth was certainly right, his eyes were completely bloodshot, his hair was ruffled and out of place, bags were under his eyes and he was slightly pale. With that in mind, he felt his body ache and the need to shut his eyes. He walked over to the chair and sat down in a sigh. It wasn't long before he shut his eyes and tired to get some restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Another chapter (Possibly my favourite?) for you to enjoy hopefully, reviews highly appreciated. Also a big thanks to my Beta **Buddyboy98!**

**Disclaimer;** All characters belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

Sian jogged through the crowd that led to the Cantina, not without attracting more than a few curious looks from the Telosians. She quickly entered and scanned the low lit club. Inside, her eyes immediately went the person she was looking for's usual post, but she soon found that he wasn't there. Sian quickly sidestepped around a human male who had definitively had a couple too many and glanced to the large canteen to take a look from there. It was specifically at the bar, that she immediately found him, sipping on something. His light brown hair was swept characteristically over to the right side of his head. Sian smiled and slowly walked up to him, "Hey, you sure know how to pick nice places to meet."

While she took a seat on the barstool next to him, she took a wry look around at the rest of the club. Smoke filled the room, the lights were dark, in the lightened places were dancers and Sian found it all very overbearing. She swallowed and turned back to Atton who had jerked his head around to her, "Nothing but the best, want a drink?"

He was cordial when he offered her a drink, Sian snorted, apparently he had finally bought the idea that you couldn't get through life while acting like a Gamorrean. She smiled and nodded, before gesturing to the glass he had in his hand, "Sure, why not, what's that you've got there? It certainly looks good."

"Tarisian Ale, it's guaranteed to knock you on your ass," Atton smiled at her, making a motion for the bartender to give him another, "But lucky enough, I'm good at drinking."

Sian smiled and motioned to his cup, "May I?"

Atton nodded and handed her the glass of Ale, bringing it up to her mouth, she took a small sip, unconcerned that Atton's own lips had been on the same glass mere seconds ago. It was good, an initially sweet taste, but then a bitter tang slid down her throat and for a split second, it made her want to vomit. When she looked back up to Atton's questioning eyes, she forced down the heave and nodded, "It's good, I'll have one."

The bartender took his time, but eventually, he took some credits that Atton handed him, for the freshly made Tarisian ale. She smiled at the bartender with a nod and then back to Atton, "Thanks, so what have you been up to as of late, Atton?"

"Chasing the bad guys, as usual," He waved her off before taking another gulp of his now half full glass, "You know while you were gone, it got strange, very strange."

He took his hazel eyes off of the glass and stared up into Sian's emerald ones. He used to have the problem of getting lost in them, but this was perhaps the first or second time that he was able to pull away from them before turning back to his drink.

"Talking in riddles now, are you Rand?" Sian teased, using his surname as she always had since she had first learned the scoundrel's name.

Atton smiled at her use of his surname, and when he spoke, it was painfully clear that he was trying to act like a well-mannered gentleman, "They kept talking about breathable atmosphere on Telos and everyone was looking for you, anyway, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

Sian took a small sip of the ale, "Chasing bad guys as usual."

She repeated his previous answer, she knew that he really didn't care, and even if he did, she didn't really want to talk about. He then smiled at her as she asked her next question. She leaned up against the bar and returned the smile, "How goes training?"

For a moment, her minds eye was cast back to the day that he first accepted the Force and allowed her to train him as a powerful Jedi Sentinel, and Sian was breathless to hear about what was going on, "Slowly, without you I didn't really know who to go to when I ran into troubles. You have no idea, how much I've missed you."

It must have troubled him to admit it, by the way he looked to the bottom of the glass, Sian supposed that the Ale was making him more talkative than usual, "I _really_ missed you."

Sian was in mid-sip of her ale and nearly choked. Atton wasn't a serious type of person. He would never say something like this. To be honest Sian never knew what to do in situations like this. It was different giving advice to people about their relationships, but you're own relationships, that was a different matter. So she went for the obvious thing to say, "I missed you too, I wish I could have taken you with me... but it was just too dangerous."

"I know," Atton breathed. He turned his head towards Sian and began to lean in. She did the same until they met halfway. Atton held out his right hand and placed it delicately on her cheek. Both heads turned to the left as their lips met for the first time in a slow chaste, yet passionate kiss. Sian wanted a million more in the future.

* * *

Revan's eyes slowly crawled open. Harsh lights were damaging his eyes, so he blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop the stinging. Gradually, he raised his neck from the slumped position that he had slept in. This movement was met with an audible crack. He sighed. He wasn't as young as he once was. Little by little, he rotated his neck and as he did so, beautiful, steely eyes caught onto his own. Needless to say, this brought his actions to a stop and to cause him to turn back to stare at the owner of those eyes. Bastila was supported by three pillows at her back, "Hello there."

She smiled as she watched Revan's face go from confusion to unimaginable joy.

His eyes widened further as his clouding emotions evaporated, "You're awake."

It took him a moment to get off of the bed and to give his love a quick look over to make sure nothing was wrong, not that he would notice it anyway. Revan continued to scrutinize Bastila's body. When he relaxed after finding nothing wrong, Bastila took the chance to inform Revan of what he had missed, "Wait do that doctors know?"

"Yes Revan, the Doctors do know, I'm surprised it didn't wake you," Bastila teased.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, you know that," He grinned at her, rather suggestively, "And did they say that everything was okay with you? When can you leave? Are you going to make a complete recovery?"

Bastila smiled softly at the man's worry, for some reason, Revan had always worried about her more than he worried about himself, "They said I will probably have to be in here for another standard day at most, just so they can monitor me, there's no need worry."

Revan returned a relieved grin, which quickly dissipated into some form of guilt, "I'm sorry, I should have been faster. You shouldn't have to hurt yourself protecting me."

"When will you lean that you can't help everyone? It was my choice to do what I did, you really must stop taking punches for everyone," She spoke with a tone of firm resolve in her voice. Revan had always been the martyr, he needed to stop that.

Revan looked up, she was right, he blamed himself for everything, even when some of the things were purely out of his control. It irked him to no end that he didn't have the power to change them, but he knew at the end of the day that Bastila's words were completely correct, "You're right, I'll have to work on my little hero complex."

"Doctor Varin did say one thing though," Bastila interrupted the conversation line.

"What?" Revan asked, he was going to hang on her every word.

"He said that while I was out, he had never seen anyone with such care of love for another person in his career," Bastila held her hand out and took Revan's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I told him that I knew."

Revan didn't know what to say, he was honored that a man who barely even knew the former Dark Lord of the Sith would say that. Revan let out a nervous chuckle, not quite knowing what else to say, "I knew that I could trust him, I mean I paid him 200 Credits to say that."

Bastila sighed, but she still was smiling, finding Revan's anxiety endearing. She had quickly learnt that his humor was an acquired taste. She was reminded of the countless poor jokes he told her in that search for the Star Forge. She also knew that it was a defense mechanism, "Of course, you did, he also said that he thought you were the greatest hero of our time, don't tell you paid him to say that as well."

"Wait, how long have you been awake? You've spoken to him more then I have?" He exclaimed, searching around the bland infirmary, looking for a chrono for the time.

"Quite awhile," Bastila looked away from Revan and to where a chrono lay on the beside table and then a teasing grin came over her face, "About two standard hours, that was also long enough to discover that you do indeed, talk in your sleep."

Revan took his hand out of Bastila's and ran it over his head, making his hair untidier then it already was. He cringed slightly at what he could possibly be saying. It was for that reason that Carth found out about his love for Bastila onboard the Ebon Hawk a few years back, "Oh force, what could I have possibly said?"

"I could tell you, but where would be the fun in that?" Bastila taunted, deciding to play Revan slightly. She was always at the receiving end of it, nice for it to be the other way around for once.

Revan couldn't help but smile, "I taught you well, but I'd really like to know."

He leaned forward to the point where their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. She returned the smile and then stuck out her tongue at him, she missed this entire playful banger they shared, "And what would you do if I didn't tell?"

Revan's smile grew even wider as his fingers began to run up Bastila's arm, earning her a slight shiver, "If I remember correct, my dear, you were always ticklish."

"Don't you dare," Bastila warned him, although she was sure that there was an imbecilic smile on her face. Revan still slowly began his tickle, his fingers dancing across the back of her arm, earning a sputter of laughter from Bastila. She gasped, even though his assault didn't last long, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you, just stop."

"Glad you saw reason," Revan removed his hands from Bastila's arm and slowly sat himself in the chair, but not before placing a kiss on her forehead, "So, what was it?"

Bastila recovered from her little fit and leaned back onto the pillows before taking a deep breath, "Well, you mentioned my name a lot and something about marriage."

Revan felt a fire burning in his cheeks, and he swallowed a large lump forming in his throat. Sure, he had thought about it, but now really the time in a hospital. He wanted that event to be special, plus he was still in the process of making up all that he had lost with Bastila, "Really? That's …strange."

"I know," Bastila mused, wishing that he would have said more , there was no doubt in her mind what her answer would be if he did ask that question, she merely settled for making a dry comment about Revan's disheveled appearance, "You don't need to wait here, go and wash up for something, and shave your face too."

"No, I'm waiting here with you," Revan replied, adamant to stay with her, even though knowing that she was in good care, he still wanted to be by her side.

"What about the ship? I presume you came on," Bastila asked, wanting Revan to not waste his time monitoring her, again he was playing an insufferable martyr.

The former Lord of the Sith's mind flickered back to the two droids waiting aboard the Ebon Hawk, he couldn't help but wonder if HK had already cut the circuits out of T3 and brought chaos to the ship. Knowing that he had to go back, he stood and leaned down to give Bastila a loving kiss before he turned to leave, "Okay, I do suppose your right, I'll be back to check on you soon."


End file.
